Toying With Fate
by Umi-chan3
Summary: §Complete§ This is a UsagiSeiya pairing a little of AmiTaiki. It's set just after the attack from Galaxia and a new enemy surfaces. The Starlights are there to save the Moon Kingdom again and Usagi has to face Seiya and Mamoru
1. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They belong to the one and only Naoko Takeuchi whom we all love and adore for making such a kick ass series. Now on to the story.

This is a Usagi/ Seiya story so all you Mamoru/Usagi fans I would suggest not reading. I just don't think there are enough Usagi/Seiya fics. out there so I decided to put one of my own together. It's set six months after the fight with Galaxia and well you'll see.

Chapter 1: Searching

Six months, Usagi sighed even in her mind, six months since I last saw the Starlights. She looked away those painful tears stinging her eyes again. She screamed clenching her fists as images of Seiya clouded her mind again.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami walked in.

"Ami-chan, how did you get in here?" Usagi asked putting on that fake smile again and pushing away the tears trying to wipe them away before Ami saw them.

"The door was open," Ami responded.

"Oh," Usagi said quietly looking out her window again.

"Usagi I was worried. We all were. It's been bad since the fight with Galaxia but lately it's been worse. We're not sure what's wrong," Ami said softly

"Ami-chan you worry too much," Usagi stood, "Want to go get ice cream?" she supplied instead.

"Okay," Ami agreed still a bit wary. 

"Ugh," Usagi looked in her purse, all her money was spent for this week. Ami giggled slightly behind her hand as Usagi sat on the floor and began her raving once more.

"My treat Usagi-chan," she smiled, and Usagi jumped up and took her hands.

"I love you Ami-chan," she sounded so serious that Ami laughed harder, "He?"

"Nothing nothing," Ami waved it off.

"Okay let's go!" Usagi shouted and ran out the door dragging Ami with her.

~~~§§§

"Odango," she seemed to sigh the name a hundred times before.

Healer and Maker watched with narrowed eyes. 

"Baka," Healer muttered under her breath, "To fall for a Moon Princess of another system?"

"Poor Fighter," Maker looked away. She knew how she felt, "Mercury," the word barely escaped her mouth before Healer was on her.

"What?!" 

"Uh nothing," Maker laughed hesitantly but got that far away look again.

Healer muttered under her breath and stormed out on her way to find the Princess.

~~~§§§

"Usa-ko," his voice was soft.

She looked up into his eyes, "Hai?" 

"You've been so distant lately. Just what is it that takes your thoughts?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," there was that fake smile again, and he smiled back completely unaware. 

'Seiya,' she thought, 'What are you doing now? Do you miss me? Do you even remember me?'

~~~§§§

"Chibi-usa!" Serenity called for her daughter lightly.

The little pink haired girl came round the corner with that glowing smile; her hair put up so it looked like rabbit ears, "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Come inside it's time for supper," Serenity smiled as the little girl skipped inside, "It's for you Chibi-usa. Everything I do is for you, everything _we_ do is for you," she added as she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. When she looked up and smiled at him it was that same fake smile she'd been wearing for years. He knew though; they both knew that they wanted something else. It was for their daughter that they stayed together. 

~~~§§§

"It's been weeks it seems since we've seen her truly happy," Minako sighed. She was sitting with the rest of the inner senshi discussing their princess.

"Months," Makoto muttered, and they turned to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Uh nothing," she sweat dropped as she closed her eyes, "Gomen gomen it's nothing."

"Then why are you acting like that? What aren't you telling us Mako-chan?" Rei stood and glared at the older girl.

"Just that, that it seems that she's been this way since… since the fight with Galaxia, that's all," Makoto assured her. 

"That's true," Ami sighed.

"You don't think? No…no…no," Minako dismissed her ideas. Now it was her turn to face Rei's temper.

"What don't we think?" she demanded.

"Just that…well…could it have anything to do with the Starlights?" Minako asked softly looking down, and they were all silent.

"Hai," Ami nodded, "That's what I thought. A particular starlight," she looked away. She was suffering as bad as Usagi, but she had to concentrate on their Princess. That's what her duty was to protect her Princess; her needs were secondary. 

"Ami-chan?" Minako tilted her head worried.

"Hm?" Ami looked up.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Just worried about Usagi-chan," Ami lied.

"We all are," Rei whispered.

~~~§§§

            "Healer, what a nice surprise," the Princess smiled as she bowed at her feet.

"Princess," she began, "I wish I could say this was a friendly visit." 

She raised her brows but said nothing.

"I am worried about Fighter and Maker," Healer came out with it, and she laughed behind a gloved hand. Healer's eyes widened, "Why would you laugh?" she demanded. 

"Healer you act as if I have not seen it. You know what it is don't you?" she hated to admit that her Starlights were drifting from her, but she wouldn't see them unhappy. 

"Yes," she clenched her fists, "It is the Moon Princess and her protectors. They utter their names even in their sleep." 

"This angers you?" 

"Yes!" she jumped too quickly and apologized, "Gomen. It's just they have abandoned their duty to you by caring for another."

"Oh Healer," she shook her head, "You have much to learn. They have found someone they care for more than me, that is what comes first to them. They will never abandon their duties, but their duties can not be to me any longer. That is why," here she stood and raised the starlight in front of her, "That is why I am sending you back to earth."

Healer's eyes widened then narrowed, "Who is to stay with you Princess?"

"I am home safely now, there is no war in the galaxy. Everything is in good hands; you are not needed here. If ever a time though I will summon you back to me. For now let them be happy," she took her shoulders as she spoke crying behind her smile to see her precious soldiers go. 

"Of course Princess," Healer bowed walking out. He vowed never to accept any of the Moon Kingdom's inhabitants, "You have never been my friends," he whispered as he walked out to find the other two and tell them of the Princess' wishes.

  



	2. An Unpredicted Reunion

Please R&R I can accept criticism of all kinds. 

Chapter 2: An Unpredicted Reunion

Fighter's eyes widened with the words Healer brought.

"G…going…back to…to earth?" Maker managed to stutter.

Healer glared, "That's what she wanted."

Maker grinned but stopped when she saw Fighter's pain stricken face, "Fighter?"

"I…I…can't go back," images flashed in her mind…

§Flashback§

'I…I want to see you Mamo-chan. I want to speak with you,' she whispered on her hands and knees sobbing in the pounding rain.

'Am I not enough?'

§End Flashback§

"I can't go back!" she screamed running from the room as another image grabbed her…

§Flashback§

'Mamo-chan! No!' she screamed as Galaxia showed her his star seed. She would have died for him and almost did.

§End Flashback§

"I wasn't good enough for her then how am I good enough now?" it was one of those rare occasions when her confidence failed her.

~~~§§§

"How can I do this?" Usagi whispered touching the ring on her finger, "I love Chibi-usa that's why. It's not fair. I feel so alone. When I was with him it was…" she pulled her knees close to her crying as she did. She looked up, "Seiya."

~~~§§§

"I will not go back," Fighter looked the Princess in the eyes defiantly.

"Fighter," she said softly seeing her angst, "You must go back."

"But why?"

"You must see her again," she said softly, and Fighter's eyes darted away, "You're not healthy. We are all worried. She is the only cure. You'll die if you keep this up," she tried to explain.

"I'll die if I see her with someone else!" she shouted a bit too quickly.

The Princess smiled grimly, "You will leave in the morning no arguments," she dismissed her looking grief stricken. The last time she may ever see her precious Fighter, and she was angry with her. She looked away, "You take care of my Starlight Moon Princess," she whispered before turning back and sighing.

~~~§§§

"Look Usa-ko, shooting stars," Mamoru whispered trying to cheer her up, "Make a wish."

She closed her eyes, 'I wish for you Seiya,' she thought before she could stop herself, and her eyes darted open, "Mamo-chan," she looked up at him.

"Hai?"

"I think I need to be alone just now," she whispered, and he looked at her worried but nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow," she put on that fake smile and ran out. 

~~~§§§

Ami stumbled out of bed when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door (her mother was working late at the hospital) and Usagi sprawled in, "Usagi-chan?" she asked worried.

"Ami-chan!" she cried out, "You're the only one I can come to; the only one who'll understand," tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

"Usagi?" Ami looked worried as she helped her friend to a seat.

"I love him!" she burst out.

~~~§§§

Queen Serenity felt a shudder, and Pluto appeared in her room, "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Queen," Pluto bowed, "Something's happened in the twentieth century. Your past self is pulling away from King Endymion's past self."

"Stop her!" Serenity shouted desperately, and Pluto bowed again transporting out.

"I'm sorry Princess it's for your own good," Pluto whispered as she landed in the twentieth century once more.

~~~§§§

The Starlights landed on earth in their disguises.

"What do we do now?" Yaten asked.

They looked around them, lost and alone. No where to go, nothing in their names except…

They all lit up with the same idea.

"We go back to singing," Seiya grinned. He had missed this planet. 

~~~§§§

"Who do you love Usagi?" Ami asked quietly, but she was pretty she knew, and it wasn't Mamoru. A hand was close to her chest waiting as Usagi choked on her tears.

"Seiya," she whispered, and Ami looked away.

"Why didn't you go to Minako or Makoto?" Ami turned back and smiled at her, "Certainly you know I'm not good at this kind of thing."

Usagi looked into her eyes, "Because I knew you can relate."

Ami looked away again and laughed hesitantly, "You're funny Usagi-chan."

"It's true isn't it? You've fallen in love with Taiki haven't you?" Usagi's eyes were pleading, "Ami-chan?" she asked in a small voice. 

"He was a friend; they all were nothing more Usagi-chan," Ami smiled back at her, "Or at least to me. With you it's a different story. Usagi," she took her friends hand, "For Chibi-usa-chan you must marry Marmoru. Seiya is at home; he would want you to be happy."

Usagi nodded, "Yes you're right Ami-chan," she stood and Ami let her out closing the door behind her with a sigh. She hit her bed with a soft thud but wouldn't sleep for hours. 

~~~§§§

"What…is…this?!" Minako panted throwing a magazine on the table at their normal meeting spot.

They all gathered around as they read the title.

"Three Lights make a comeback," Makoto read then as the information processed, "What?" their faces went pale.

"No, no, no," Usagi shook her head and exchanged glances with Ami.

"Is there a new enemy? One we don't know about?" Minako asked.

"Why else would they be back?" Rei demanded.

"They're having a huge comeback concert tonight. We should go and try to speak to them," Makoto suggested, and the others nodded. For once Usagi was quiet.

"Usagi-chan?" Rei asked gently.

"Hai?" she wasn't quite there.

"You okay?" Makoto asked.

"Fine," Usagi laughed looking up, "Just happy to see them again."

~~~§§§

"Do you think they'll come?" Taiki asked.

"If they do what can we say? How do we explain us being here?" Seiya questioned.

"Try telling them the truth," Yaten said coldly, "You two were love sick so you abandoned our Princess for them." 

"That's not true!" Seiya held a fist near Yaten, "She forced me to come!"

"Because she thought you were going to kill yourself if you didn't," Yaten laughed dismissing it, "But that doesn't matter now. We're stuck here for awhile so we should just get readjusted and start practicing. We have a concert to do."

Seiya just glared but pulled back his fist and nodded.

  



	3. The Concert

Chapter 3 The Concert

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said softly on the phone.

"Hai?"

"I have to cancel our date tonight. The Three Lights are back together, and we're going to see them play," Usagi explained happily.

He didn't know anything about Three Lights or their connection to the starlights, "Oh sure Usa-ko. I have to finish a paper anyway. I'll talk to you later."

"Bai bai," she smiled as she put down the phone, now she didn't have to worry about that. 

She heard a honking outside, "Usagi!"

"Seiya," she ran to the balcony but found the outer senshi standing outside. She blushed. How did I get Haruka's voice messed up with Seiya's? she giggled to herself. 

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Setsuna-san! Hotaru-chan!" she called to them. 

"Usagi-chan," Michiru smiled back her dazzling aqua hair shining in the light. 

"What brings you by?" 

"Come down here Usagi-chan," Haruka's voice was low meaning something serious. She looked down at her watch and saw it was almost time for the concert. The girls would be coming any minute. She shook her head and went downstairs. She was wearing a short blue skirt and yellow top. Her hair was done in her normal style and she carried a small white purse with her. 

Minako's connections had worked again, and they had managed to get enough tickets for the concert.

She walked outside and looked at them curiously.

"You must not go to this concert tonight," Setsuna said bluntly.

"What?" Usagi asked her eyes wide.

"You have to stay away from the starlights," Haruka added.

"I don't understand," Usagi wasn't going to cry, "I thought they were friends after the battle."

"Usagi-chan," Michiru said softly, "You cannot be involved with Seiya this is for your own good."

Usagi saw the inner senshi walking down to meet her, and Michiru's eyes connected with Ami. Ami looked away from Michiru's intuition.

"Ready Usagi-chan?" Minako asked cheerily, and Usagi nodded. She turned to the outer senshi, "We're just going to see a concert maybe say hello that's all," she ran to her friends and left the outer senshi staring after their Princess.

"She has grown," Setsuna said softly, and the others nodded in agreement.

~~~§§§

Their eyes scanned the many screaming fans as they sang, and finally Seiya found them. From that moment on his eyes never left the small group in the back, the beautiful girl at its center. 

At the end of the concert they thanked their fans and walked backstage. The five girls walked slowly to the stage.

"Sorry girls this is off limits," a coordinator informed them.

She saw them walking back to their rooms, "Seiya!" she called, and he turned and smiled.

"Odango," he laughed.

"You know them?" the coordinator asked skeptical.

"Yes, let them back," Seiya ordered, and the coordinator stepped aside for the five. 

When they were alone with the Three Lights they weren't quite sure where to begin.

"Why are you back?" Rei asked bluntly. She had to know. 

Seiya and Taiki exchanged nervous glances, and Yaten scowled.

"We are here, of course, to pledge loyalty to the Moon Princess and her protectors," Seiya bowed, and all their jaws dropped.

"Wh…wha…what?" Makoto stuttered; she had been doing that a lot lately.

Seiya flashed that grin of his, "Our Princess had no need of us anymore, so we are here to serve you." 

"Bu…but…but," there are no enemies," Minako followed Makoto's example.

"Yet, we're here to make sure you stay safe if there are," Seiya came close scaring them. 

"Don't do that!" Minako shrieked. 

"Gomen," he stepped back. 

Usagi and Ami stayed silent both thinking, but the inner senshi seemed to be oblivious to them. It was the Three Lights who noticed.

"So will you have us Moon Princess?" Seiya looked directly at Usagi as he spoke.

"H…Hai!" she nodded a bit too energetically, and they laughed. 

The rest of the night was spent talking about everything that had happened to them all, and it wasn't until Usagi yawned that the Three Lights let them go. 

"See you later Odango!" Seiya shouted after her.

She turned and smiled then ran up with the others. 

He looked down when she was out of sight, "God I hope she doesn't bring her boyfriend to meet me." 

~~~§§§

The outer senshi sat in their living room trying to decide what to do about their Princess.

"We have to keep them apart but how?" Haruka paced.

"You're too jumpy Haruka-chan, sit down and let me give you a massage," Michiru's eyes glinted. 

"That's for later," Haruka said softly, and Michiru laughed.

"Back to our Princess," Setsuna smiled, and they nodded apologizing, "If she won't stay away from him we'll make him stay away from her." 

They looked surprised at Setsuna's sudden anger towards Seiya and asked her about it.

"Small Lady is like a daughter to me. I won't see her fade out," she said determined.

"Chibi-usa-chan?" Hotaru whispered beginning to cry.

"Sh…" Haruka knelt by the strongest of the outer senshi, also the smallest, "We're not going to let anything happen to her." 

  



	4. A New Enemy Surfaces

Sorry this took awhile we've been busy in school, and I've been waiting for snow. *crosses fingers* I could use a few days off so anyway here's the next chapter

Chapter 4 A New Enemy Surfaces

Seiya sighed, "Well that went better than I planned," he laughed nervously seeing Yaten turn away scowling; Taiki nodded. 

"Stay away from our Princess," Haruka warned from the doorway. Their eyes darted to three of the outer senshi standing there.

"I thought we had an understanding," Seiya glared at Haruka.

"We do," Haruka said coldly, "You stay away from our Princess." 

"We don't orders from you," Taiki spoke up.

"You do when you're in our system," Michiru said her voice was icy.

"No, we take orders from the Moon Princess who has already given us permission to stay," Seiya told them smoothly.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"We will see if that invitation stays," Setsuna turned.

"We will be seeing you again," Haruka warned them then walked out with Michiru next to her.

~~~§§§

He laughed to himself, "Sailor Moon, I should like to meet you."

"Master," he looked to the beautiful young girl before him. She had long flowing black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a long flowing black gown and wore black obsidian near her forehead. 

"What do you want Nightsky?" he asked glancing past her.

"Only to tell you that I am ready to seek out the Moon Princess."

"Good," he laughed as she walked out scowling.

"Sailor Moon no baka," she hissed, "She's not good enough for him."

~~~§§§

"Usagi-chan! We're late!" Minako screamed at Usagi's door.

Usagi came tumbling out as they dashed down the street toward their school. They sprawled into class wheezing a few seconds after the bell.

"Usagi, Minako you're late," their teacher snapped.

"Gomen," they bowed and took their seats.

"Odango," someone tugged on her hair.

She spun around in mid sentence, "Seiya?"

He grinned at her stumped look. 

"Usagi!" the teacher scolded.

"Gomen," she apologized again and turned around.

Ami tried to ignore Taiki's constant stare but found herself stumbling when asked and being the last to finish problems. 

After class the others caught her, "Ami-chan is there something wrong?" Makoto asked. 

"N…n…no," Ami laughed, but she saw Taiki watching her again. 

"Seiya! Yaten! Taiki! Over here!" Minako called.

"Minako," Usagi grumbled but only Ami heard. 

The three walked over to the group.

"Something's wrong in the air. I don't know why. Meet us outside after school. We need to talk," Taiki got right to the point, and Ami couldn't help but feel disappointed. She thought were for her not for a mission. She smiled despite herself and agreed with the others. 

They took one last look at the girls then left.

~~~§§§

"Mamo-chan," he stopped, and his eyes darkened at hearing her conversation.

"Usa-ko aren't you in school?" he asked from the other line.

"Hai," she smiled, but her eyes saddened, "It's lunch. I'm going to be a bit late tonight. The senshi are having an…emergency meeting," she gave him another excuse. 

"Anything wrong?" he sounded worried.

"No no nothing like that. It's just about the concert," she shook her head slightly causing her hair to glint in the sun. 

"About that concert who are those Three Lights? They seem familiar," Mamoru questioned.

"The bell just rang. I've got to go ashiteru Mamo-chan," she hung up the phone quickly ashamed with herself for lying to him. 

He took this opportunity to make himself known, "Why didn't you tell him you were coming with us?" he asked.

She spun, "Seiya you scared me," she smiled at him.

"Gomen," after a long silence he asked again, "Why? Is it a secret?"

"He doesn't need to know that's all," she smiled and was about to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"Odango," he whispered, and she looked into his eyes, "See you this afternoon," he smiled stopping himself from saying anything.

"Hai," she smiled and ran off to catch up with everyone. 

~~~§§§

"A new enemy?" Makoto asked as Rei approached them and sat on the grass nearby. Ami had called and told her to come ASAP.

"Possibly," Taiki nodded.

"What do you think Ami-chan?" Makoto turned to her as did everyone else. She normally had the deciding vote in things like this. 

She looked up, "I'm not sure if it is a new enemy but if it is we should be prepared," she sighed as they nodded. I am their advisor; they need me. My feelings come last, she instructed herself clenching her fists bunching up her skirt.

"Ami-chan?" Minako asked quietly, and she realized they were all staring at her and blushed.

She laughed it off, and they let it be except Usagi who kept glancing at her nervously. 

"Usagi-chan," they all heard Luna's distinct voice. When she stumbled upon them she gasped, "Usagi-chan this is the concert you went to last night?"

"Uh," Usagi's hand went to her neck, "Gomen Luna. I meant to tell you…"

"Luna," Yaten smiled, and the cat looked at him. 

"How have you been Yaten?" Luna asked casually, but Usagi jabbed her in the side. 

"You missed him," she informed the cat.

The others sweat dropped in complete silence 

            "Usagi-chan Luna likes Artemis," Minako corrected, and they all sweat dropped again.

Taiki and Seiya along with Ami and Rei laughed nervously. Makoto shook her head as Yaten replied cheerily.

"I've been good you?"

"Very good," she responded now she turned back to Usagi, "Chibi-usa-chan is back from the thirtieth century," she said softly, "And all she's been ranting is Usagi no baka."

"What?! All ready?!" all of the inner senshi shouted leaving the Starlights very confused.  

"Chibi-usa?" Seiya asked in a small voice.

"You mean you don't know?" Minako grinned, "_Everyone_ knows."

Usagi grimaced and looked away as he shook his head clueless. 

"Chibi-usa-chan is Usagi-chan's future daughter," Ami said quietly and could almost hear his heart shatter. Quickly though he regained himself.

"Odango," he shook a finger at her, "You didn't tell me this. No secrets remember?"

"Uh…well…" she laughed hesitantly. 

Taiki couldn't help but wonder if Ami had a future daughter or son, and if she did with who? She looked up and met his eyes then turned away.

"Minna," Ami said quietly.

"Ami-chan?" they sounded worried.

"Uh I have a test tomorrow I have to go um…study," she offered, and they laughed at her and let her go.

Taiki caught up with her, "Want to study together?" he asked quietly, and she was caught off-guard. She spoke before she could think.

"That'd be nice."

He grinned, and they walked off together.

Yaten scowled and looked away. 

Minako watched him puzzled, but didn't bother to ask questions.

"Don't you have a test too Usagi-chan?" Rei asked malice in her voice.

"Uh," Usagi shrunk, "Uh…well…" she laughed. 

"Usagi-chan! GET HOME AND STUDY!" Rei shouted at the top of her lungs, and Usagi shrunk more.

"Hai, hai Rei-chan," she nodded. 

"Since when has Rei-chan cared about Usagi's studies?" Makoto asked.

"Since Ami let Taiki come study with her," Minako whispered back, and the two giggled.

"Now Usagi you go after Ami and make sure you get some studying done," Rei instructed, and Usagi nodded and ran after them. 

Yaten couldn't hold back the smile, but quickly he vanquished it. The inner senshi would keep them apart; he wouldn't have to worry about it. 

~~~§§§

"I don't get it!" Usagi complained, and Ami sighed again instructing Usagi for the hundredth time that night. Taiki didn't seem to mind the addition to their studying, but he did on the inside. Did Yaten send her to keep me apart from Ami? He asked himself quietly. He clenched his fists and glared at his best friend.

"Taiki?" Usagi asked looking up.

He looked back and smiled, "Nothing, just worried about the new enemy."

"There's nothing to worry about. We're strong; if we could beat Galaxia we can beat this new enemy," Ami assured him, and he smiled at her strength, her confidence in herself and her friends. He wished he could feel that. 

Ami looked at a clock, it read nine thirty, "Usagi-chan, uhhh… didn't you have a uh…date?" Ami squeaked.

Usagi looked up at the clock horrified, "Uh oh…" 

Taiki burst out laughing.

"That's rude!" Usagi shouted, "Mamo-chan is going to be so angry with me!" she ranted making Taiki laugh harder. She got angrier, "Why are you laughing?" she whined.

"Just that you…you…could forget something like that," Taiki gasped trying his best to regain himself. 

Usagi glared, "Ami-chan could I use your phone?"

Ami nodded trying to contain a laugh herself.

"Arigato," she ran over to the phone and dialed Mamoru's number. When he picked up she began immediately to apologize, "Gomen Mamo-chan. Gomen gomen gomen."

"Usa-ko are you okay? I was so worried!" 

"I'm fine Mamo-chan, but I was studying at Ami-chan's and forgot the time," Usagi told him.

"Studying?" that didn't sound like his Usagi. 

"Uh yeah… Rei-chan insisted," she responded.

Taiki's eyes narrowed so it was the inner senshi trying to keep them apart. What had Yaten said to them? Now he had the inner senshi after him, and the outer senshi? How could he compete? 

~~~§§§

"Master," Nightsky bowed to her master once more.

"Yes?" he snapped.

"I found the crescent moon inside the heart of one Usagi Tsukino," Nightsky bowed again.

"Very good, will you pay this Usagi Tsukino a visit from me?"

"Of course Master," she bowed again snickering as she went, "I wonder what he'll do when he finds out that the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon are one in the same. His only goal in life is to destroy the Moon Princess and capture his obsession. Dear, his obsession is the Moon Princess," she laughed again happy with her accomplishments. 

  



	5. The Enemy Makes Itself Known

Chapter 5 The Enemy Makes Itself Known

Usagi sighed to herself as she tried to concentrate on what Ami had told her. She shut her book miserably, "Maybe I'll go for a midnight snack and," she was met with dark eyes, "Uh…what are you doing and my house and who are you?"

"My name is Nightsky, and I have come to bring the Moon Princess to my master," she spoke calmly.

"Uh the Moon Princess?" Usagi asked innocently. Damn! How did she know?

"Don't play stupid Usagi Tsukino. I know _all_ about you. That's only what you go by here though. Would you rather me call you Princess Serenity or Sailor Moon?" she laughed happy with her own intelligence that obviously passed up this girls. Could this truly be the legendary Princess Serenity? She had heard that she was elegant, charming and intelligent could this be the same Moon Princess? Surely this could not be good enough for her master.

"Heh…heh," Usagi didn't know what to do.

"Now you come with me!" she lashed a whip around Usagi's arm. She tried to reach her broach, but her arms were held fast.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon yelled singeing her dress making her let go of Usagi. 

"Damn you you little rodent!" she screamed lunging for Chibi Moon who ducked out of the way.

"Usagi transform!" Chibi Moon shouted.

"H…hai," she nodded, "Moon Eternal Make-up!"

"You invaded a private home and a cram session I cannot forgive you. I am the defender of love and justice the pretty sailor soldier Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I'll punish you!" by this time Nightsky had Chibi Moon in a hold with Chibi Moon bit her causing blood to run out and fall onto the floor.

"Sailor Moon now isn't the time! Attack her!" Chibi Moon urged.

Sailor Moon nodded and took off her tiara, "Moon Frisbee Action!" she shouted throwing it at her attacker causing her to drop Chibi Moon and scream curses at her before disappearing with a threat that she'd be back.

When they were back in their normal nightwear Usagi asked Chibi-usa what had been bothering her. She looked at her future daughter smiling at what she would someday create, "Chibi-usa-chan, why are you back so soon? You were here to visit not even three months ago."

"This is not a pleasant stay Usagi-chan," Chibi-usa glared, "I was sent back because I overheard a conversation with my mother and Sailor Pluto. She said you were drifting from Mamo-chan, and you had to come back together otherwise I would fade out of existence."

"Chibi-usa-chan," she knelt by her future daughter and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not drifting from anyone especially not Mamo-chan. Don't worry I wouldn't want to hurt either of you," she smiled, and Chibi-usa smiled back.

"You better not," she winked then ran back to her own room.

~~~§§§

"What did you say to them?!" Taiki demanded of Yaten fists clenched tightly together.

"Nothing," Yaten laughed, "Not a single word."

"Then why did Usagi follow us?!"

"Rei sent her after you. You're not good enough for their dear Mercury. I have reverse feelings but all the less work for me if they think that," Yaten laughed.

"If the Princess let us be happy why can't you?" Taiki had never been this angry with Yaten. In all their years of friendship it had never faltered…until now.

"You know the only one I care for as much as you and Seiya is the Princess. Couldn't yous ee the pain in her eyes or did you just not care?!"

"She let us go because she didn't want to deny us our happiness. Now you're keeping us from them! She wouldn't want it like this! If not for you do it for her," Taiki persuaded.

"She should be your happiness. All this time spent trying to find her, and you do and then want something better. There is no better!" Yaten's voice was full of passion.

Taiki could no longer control his rage; he punched Yaten in the face knocking him down, "You bring shame to the Starlights with words such as those."

Yaten stood up, eyes watering, "You bring shame to all sailor senshi for abandoning your Princess. Do you think Mercury would abandon hers?! For you? You're chasing an unrealistic fantasy Maker," Yaten yelled using Taiki's real name.

"He glared and walked out, "Sayonara Healer," then slammed the door leaving behind a hateful, shattered Yaten.

~~~§§§

"Taiki are you okay?" Ami asked softly the next day.

"Hai," he muttered glaring at Yaten who returned the glare.

"I know someone who once said quarreling is the true sign of friendship," she smiled leaving him dumbstruck as he tried to speak but couldn't. she looked back up to the teacher, and no more was spoken between them.

~~~§§§

"You really shouldn't worry about Taiki," Minako tried to comfort Yaten, "He's smart, and you're good friends. He wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

"How would you know?" he snapped, and she looked back.

"Sorry I was just trying to help," she muttered, and he wished he hadn't spoken so soon. She was just trying to be friendly with him. She didn't deserve to be yelled at for doing nothing.

"I have no sympathy for them," he muttered, and Minako spun.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's because of you we were sent here," Yaten said cruelly, "The Princess thought that you were incompetent and sent us to help you," he lied.

"That's not true!" Minako shouted, and the teacher scolded her.

Taiki and Seiya looked over to her wondering what Yaten was feeding her. 

"It's not? Prove it," he dared.

"I could beat you any day. I'll prove it if you want," she challenged.

He laughed at her, "Not hardly. I wouldn't put you to such humiliation." 

"I wouldn't put you to such defeat," she lashed back.

"Today after school in the alley behind here," he set the time and location.

"I'll be there," she glared fiercely.

He laughed, "Better bring your planet pals because you're going to need them to save you."

She didn't respond just went back to work.

~~~§§§

"I wonder what that was about," Usagi looked confused.

"I don't want to know," Seiya grimaced.

"Why is Yaten mad at you?" she asked him curious.

"Why would you think he's mad at us?" Seiya inquired innocently.

"Just the way he glares at you. Like with Taiki a minute ago," Usagi responded still completely unaware.

Seiya grinned, "I know what that was about, but I'm not at liberty to say. You don't have to worry about Yaten he'll come around," his normal confidence was back.

She smiled, "I hope so. I wish we could go back to all being friends again."

"We will," he nodded.

"Um… Seiya," she thought this was as good a time as any.

He looked at her telling her to speak.

"Do you have something to tell us Ms. Tsukino?" 

Usagi slowly turned and found the eyes of the class on her, and the teacher hovering over her.

"Usagi, Seiya detention afterschool."

They nodded, and Usagi muttered under her breath as she got back to work.

~~~§§§

"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Healer Star Power Make-up!"

"I'll show you that I can beat you any day!" Minkao shouted at Healer both completely transformed.

"Luckily no one else is here you won't be too humiliated," Healer shot back.

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Both of the attacks hit and blew up throwing both senshi to the ground. They both struggled to get up bruised and bleeding.

"You're strong Sailor Venus, but not as strong as me," Healer laughed at her, "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Her attack wrapped around Healer's, and it faded out as the chain spiraled toward her lashing at her face knocking her down again. Another attack threw Sailor Venus to the ground again, and they both struggled up perfectly matched, "No Healer you're the only one who's forgotten how to dream!" Minako shouted at her as Makoto flew around the corner.

"Venus?! Healer?! What's going on?!"

"Mako-chan stay out of this!" Venus ordered as Healer scowled and threw Sailor Venus to the ground. 

"Venus! Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!

"I don't know what you've done or become, but I won't let you beat her up like this! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

Healer was tired and Jupiter was angry. Her attack hit Healer hard, and she was thrown so badly she didn't think she'd be able to get up again. 

Jupiter walked up to Healer, Venus beside her. Venus offered her a hand which she smacked away.

"This was unfair it was two to one!" she struggled up on her own, "You're strong Venus, very strong," here there was a hint at a smile, and she smiled in return.

"And you are," Sailor Venus smiled still shaking a bit.

"But I will never be able to forgive you," Healer added hatefully, "My dream is with the Princess at home. I had to give it up for the others; you'll never know what it's like!"

"I don't believe that Healer," Venus said softly, "I believe that you have a hidden dream something you've buried for love of your Princess. I can only hope that you'll be able to find it and become a friend to us," she smiled, and Healer wasn't sure what to say.

"How can you forgive me after that?" 

"We've learned a lot from Usagi-chan. She's taught us how to forgive and see people for what they really are. Maybe you should take a lesson or two in it," Makoto suggested roughly but still with that same sense of forgiveness.

Healer turned and walked away putting on her disguise again as he did. 

Makoto turned back to Minako both no detransformed, "What was that about?"

"I'll explain it on the way to the meeting. Usagi's going to be late again," Minako laughed beneath her sadness. She felt so sorry for Healer because she knew there was something there just dying to get out.

~~~§§§

Usagi jumped up from writing.

"What is it Odango have a nightmare while you were sleeping? Don't worry I'm here," Seiya grinned.

"For your information I'm working!" she showed him her paper which was mostly scratch and doodles.

"Is that what you call working?" he laughed.

She blushed, "Uhh… anyway I just felt something wrong with Mina-chan and Mako-chan. I'm worried," she looked away, "What if the enemy got to them?"

"Enemy?" he was instantly serious, "What enemy?"

"Uh…" she turned around, "That's what I was trying to tell you. A woman came to my house last night; she called herself Nightsky. She knew who I was; she knew everything."

"What?" Seiya whispered, "But how?"

Usagi shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm worried about them."

"Worried about them?! You're the one she wants! You should be worried about you!" Seiya protested.

"I don't worry about me because I know they're here to protect me. That's their duty, but who's duty is it to protect them?" Usagi spoke quietly then looked back to her work as the teacher walked by, "They're my best friends, and I worry about them sometimes," she smiled. "I'm sure you feel the same about the others."

He grimaced through his smile, "Most of the time."

She shot him a confused glance but didn't pursue it, and he was grateful. She looked up at the clock, "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she started writing furiously, and Seiya watched amazed as she finished in a few minutes handed it to her teacher and sped out of the room. 

He finished himself and walked out off to rehearsal for that day. He sighed, being an idol was hard work, and he wasn't sure he wanted it anymore. That was the only way to stay in this world though, and one thing he didn't want was to go home, "I couldn't leave you know Odango," he whispered, "Not now that I've found you again. Not with this new enemy. I trust the senshi with my life, but I'm still worried about you."

  



	6. The Outer Senshi Meet the Night Soldier

Chapter 6 The Outer Senshi Meet the Night Soldier

"Okay new plan," Nightsky laughed hesitantly, "I identify each senshi and take them out one by one until that annoyance Sailor Moon has no one to run to." 

She turned back to her computer and pulled up a record of all the inhabitants of Tokyo, "Let's start with the furthest planet… Pluto," she smiled and brought up records and pictures of the Sailor Soldier. There were very few, apparently this one was smart enough not to ever get caught on film, "How interesting so all of the protectors aren't like their Princess," she laughed. Finally after hours of work she had a picture clarified and began her search. She found Sailor Pluto in a young fashion designer Setsuna Meiou. "Found you!" she shouted triumphantly then printed out the address and walked out. 

~~~§§§

"You fought Yaten?!" Usagi shrieked.

"Keep your voice down," Rei hissed, and she apologized.

"It was just a friendly test of skills," Minako smiled.

"Mina-chan you flatter yourself. A friendly test of skills does it give you those," Makoto pointed to the scratches on Minako's face. She blushed and scratched her head nervously. 

"Uh…don't worry about it," she waved it off, but they didn't seem convinced, "Really it was nothing," she begged them with her eyes to let it go, and they did but only for love of their friend.

"So who do you think this new enemy is?" Makoto changed subjects.

"It could be anyone; I have reason to believe," they all turned to Amy, "To believe that whoever it is may be…" she faltered seeing the Three Lights walk in, "To believe um that…" they were walking over. 

"Odango!" Seiya called.

"Seiya I…" Yaten turned.

"You'll apologize," Seiya warned.

"Oh that's okay I understand," Minako smiled.

"Seiya you interrupted Ami-chan," Usagi scolded.

"We were discussing the enemy would you like to join us?" Minako asked.

They agreed and sat with the others.

"Now keep going," Rei instructed Ami who blushed and began again.

"Well obviously she's smarter than Galaxia to find out Usagi-chan so quickly," they didn't like where this was going, "But," Ami continued. 

"Buts are good," Makoto nodded then blushed at what she said. 

The other laughed but quickly settled and let Ami continue, "But obviously she isn't very strong to be stopped by Chibi Moon."

"So we have to corner her and destroy her in one sweep," Rei understood, and Ami nodded.

"But how?" Usagi whined.

"She'll make herself known. Still we shouldn't think this easy. She wasn't completely destroyed by Sailor Moon's attack either," Ami added. 

"We'll protect you Usagi-chan don't worry," Minako assured her, and they all nodded.

"Minna-san," Usagi was about to cry.

"Minako did you have to get her started?" Rei demanded.

"Usagi-chan _please_ don't cry," Ami begged, and Usagi sniffed.

"Usagi-chan!" Michiru called from the door.

"Michiru-san! Haruka-san!" Usagi shouted happily jumping up.

The others sweat dropped as Seiya pointed, "Does she always change so suddenly?"

They nodded, "That's our Usagi," Makoto muttered.

"You?!" Seiya heard a voice behind him and spun to meet Haruka's eyes.

"Haruka-san?" Usagi asked meekly.

"Haruka," Seiya addressed her calmly, "How are you today?"

"What did I tell you about staying away from her?" Haruka demanded.

"We asked them here," Usagi defended them.

Haruka disregarded her and turned to the other two Starlights, "I thought you two had a little more sense."

"It wasn't my choice," Yaten muttered, and Minako kicked him under the table smiling sweetly as he glared but stayed silent.

"You don't have to worry about our planet or our Princess. You have your own go home," Michiru said as icily as Haruka.

"Yes but they don't have an enemy and we do. As long as they're not needed at home we can use them here! Stop this fighting all of you!" Usagi ordered sounding much like a Princess, so much like one they all growled.

"We haven't seen the last of each other Starlights," Haruka threatened, "Sayonara," she said to the inner senshi before she and Haruka walked out to find a quicker place to eat.

"They're so protective," Usagi blushed, "But I know they really like you."

"They speak the truth," Yaten muttered, and Minako kicked him again, "Would you stop that?!"

"Playing footsie Yaten?" Seiya teased, and Yaten glared and looked away, eternally silent.

~~~§§§

"What's wrong with Yaten?" Usagi asked Seiya. He, Taiki, and the inner senshi were walking her home in case of enemy attack.

Seiya and Taiki grimaced and looked away, "It's not important for you to know," Taiki responded.

"If you're here on our permission then we have the power to send you home," Makoto warned.

Seiya spoke up smiling, "He just thinks we're abandoning our Princess." 

"But she sent you!" Usagi protested.

"Well he never was one that took things just because they made sense or were wanted," Seiya said quietly, and Taiki nodded. 

"I think you're leaving something out," Rei told them.

"We told you what you wanted to know, drop it," Taiki said harshly, and they felt guilty. 

"Gomen," they all muttered, and Seiya grinned as they reached Usagi's house.

"Need a bodyguard tonight?"

"I have one," she smiled back, "Chibi-usa-chan."

He smiled back trying not to let his disappointment show, "Sayonara then," he and Taiki turned and left.

"Seiya!" Usagi called, and they turned, "Wanna come in? My family's out late."

He laughed, and all of them walked inside.

~~~§§§

Nightsky knocked on Setsuna's door. Haruka was the one who opened it.

"Hello sir," Nightsky wasn't expecting a man in the house.

Michiru laughed behind her hand.

"May we help you?" Haruka asked, and Nightsky was surprised to find the voice female. She was a bit thrown off but regained herself beautifully.

"I'm looking for Setsuna Meiou. Could I find her here?"

"Setsuna-san," a little girl emerged from behind Haruka and called for her.

"Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna walked into the room. A tall girl with long, straight dark hair and dark eyes much like Nightsky's own. She was surrounded by a confidence and intelligence that surely Sailor Pluto herself would possess. 

"I know it's late, but no one else can do it. I must have something designed for me. I understand you're probably not working catching you at home and everything but…" she begged. 

"I'd be glad to help you," Setsuna smiled, "Come in I'll help you in my study."

As she passed Michiru. Michiru's eyes narrowed, something was not right with this woman. She shook it off and shut the door behind her.

As they walked into the other room Michiru and Haruka sat next to each other.

"What was wrong with you just now?" Haruka asked Michiru almost immediately.

"I'm not sure probably nothing just a bad feeling from that woman," Michiru confessed.

"Did you hear Usagi-chan speak of a new enemy today?" Haruka inquired softly.

"Yes I wonder what that's about," Michiru nodded.

"I don't know but those Starlights are always bringing trouble with them," Haruka scowled.

"You just don't like popular men," Michiru joked.

"Something about him unnerves me. I just get a feeling he has more to do with things than it seems."

"You worry too much," Michiru informed her.

"Maybe so but," she would never finish because Setsuna screamed from the other room.

"Setsuna," they burst into the other room to find Setsuna furthest from the door, and the woman now sporting a black jewel on her forehead was coming close to Setsuna.

"Sailor Pluto your life is mine!" a whip lashed around her hands.

"Please let me go. I don't know what you want but please…." Setsuna begged.

"I want nothing more than to take the life of the outermost senshi," she laughed pulling Setsuna near.

"Silence Wall!" and there was a force between Nightsky and Setsuna.

"Pluto Crystal Power Make-up!" When she was fully transformed Sailor Saturn let down her wall, "Dead Scream!" the attack hit Nightsky hard, and she fell to her knees then vanished saying she'd be back.

The outer senshi exchanged worried glances then Sailor Saturn passed out detransforming as she did.

"Hotaru-chan!" they all shouted, and Haruka picked her up and put her in her own bed. They all went and sat down to try and figure out what had just happened.

~~~§§§

Rei looked up startled, "I think the enemy just attacked the outers," she said softly.

"What?!" the rest of the inner senshi roared.

"Michiru-san," Ami looked worried.

"Haruka-san?" Makoto asked.

"Setsuna-san," Minako's eyes were tired.

"Hotaru-chan," Chibi-usa said softly woken by the commotion and walking downstairs.

"I think they're okay, but she got away," Rei added a bit confused by the feeling.

After a long silence Chibi-usa saw the Three Lights and looked at them confused, "Who are you?"

"You mean you don't know?" Seiya asked, and Usagi muttered; he had asked her the same question.

"Chibi-usa-chan isn't from this time. She wouldn't know who you are," Makoto explained.

"Mako-chan!" Chibi-usa shouted, "Don't tell them that!"

"Hey Odango she not only looks like you she acts like you too," Seiya laughed.

"I do not!" Chibi-usa protested.

"Chibi-usa-chan," Usagi brushed it off, "Meet Seiya, Yaten and Taiki," Usagi pointed to each, "Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. The Starlights that helped us in the battle with Galaxia.

Chibi-usa looked stunned then smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Chibi-usa or Sailor Chibi Moon."

"We've heard much about you," Taiki told her, and she blushed.

"The same to you," after all the formalities were over Chibi-usa sat with them. They talked until Usagi looked at the clock. 

"My parents are going to be home soon. You'd better go," she ushered them out promising to call for help if the enemy attacked. She turned and saw Chibi-usa yawn, "It's late you should sleep," Usagi suggested. The fight with Galaxia had caused her to realize what she had, and she was more of a mother to Chibi-usa now. 

Chibi-usa yawned again and nodded as she walked upstairs to her room.

Usagi went to hers and sat down on her bed putting her head in her hands, "What am I going to do?" she muttered, "What?" she sighed and looked at the picture of her and Mamoru. She picked it up and touched it gently, "I love you Mamo-chan just not like that, like a friend," she whispered. 

"Usagi-chan," Luna surfaced.

Usagi looked worried.

"What did you mean by that just now?" Luna asked jumping beside Usagi.

Usagi blushed, "Nothing just thinking don't worry about it. I'm tired. See you in the morning Luna," Usagi turned off the light and lay down not letting Luna finish, but she wasn't sure if she wanted her answers. She trusted Usagi's heart enough to make its own decisions.

~~~§§§

Ami sat in her room worrying about her Princess and confused by her own feelings, "It doesn't matter," she growled, "The most important thing now is Usagi. Just stop it," she ordered her mind, "Stop it for the good of everyone." 

She wouldn't let her mind stray from Usagi until she slept. She couldn't control her dreams though, and she dreamt of him.

~~~§§§

Rei looked into the fire trying desperately to see the new enemy but all she saw was the crackle of the fire and the flames leap into the air. She sighed and went to her room defeated, "What should we do?" she muttered and as she did her two birds Phobos and Deimos landed near her in encouragement. She smiled.

~~~§§§

Makoto looked at her ceiling waiting for sleep to grab her. She was too worried to sleep but too tired to worry, "Usagi-chan we won't let them get to you. I will give my own life to protect yours. After today though I wonder if the Lights are to be trusted." Her mind flashed back to the way Yaten hurt Sailor Venus with seemingly no mercy. How could that be trustworthy? Someone that hurts the leader of the inner senshi so easily? She would keep her eyes on them, keep them away from her Princess if she had too, especially Yaten.

~~~§§§

Artemis I know that there's good in him somewhere," Minako assured the cat.

"Mina-chan he hurt you and seems to despise the others. How can you find any good in him?" Artemis asked, "I'm proud of you for trying so hard but there's nothing to be found." 

"But there is!" Minako shouted desperately, "I know there is somewhere."

Yaten, she thought, why are you so cold? What aren't you telling us? What are you hiding?

~~~§§§

"What do you think this enemy wants from the Moon Princess?" Seiya asked.

"To take over the system; to have control of the infamous sailor senshi," Taiki responded.

It didn't need an answer it was too right. They were all quiet. Even Yaten was silent and felt a small pang of worry for the planetary senshi. He remembered Sailor Venus' words.

'No Healer you're the only one who's forgotten how to dream!'

Was that true? Had he lost his true dream? Did he even have a true dream? Most importantly how could he find it again?

  



	7. Duty Vs. Dreams

The idea of the letter from the Princess was suggested to me in a review. So it's not mine, but I thought it was a very good idea so I added it to my story. Thank you!

Chapter 7 Duty Vs. Dreams

She screamed, "Those stupid senshi! They're strong!" she thought for awhile, "I want that little one maybe the others will be so grief stricken they'll be easy to trap, Sailor Saturn," she brought up images and saw that she was friends with the one who had stopped her from taking the Princess. She laughed to herself, "You're friends with Sailor Moon's daughter from the thirtieth century well this might be fun," she worked late until the sun came up until she found Sailor Saturn in a Hotaru Tomoe. She live with… "So you're all part of the outer senshi. How cute," she laughed, "Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn. I've found them all. Now I just have to destroy them all."

~~~§§§

She bit her nail, I'm going to tell him today,  she told herself, for both Mamo-chan and Seiya.

"Hey Odango are you really that hungry?" Seiya laughed taking his seat behind her, "Or do your fingers taste good?"

She gasped and turned around, "Seiya," she whispered, and he laughed.

"That's my name glad you remembered."

"I have um something to talk to you about," she blushed, and he gave her a sideward glance.

"You sound serious, a new tone on you."

She smiled, "Nothing too serious just um…I'm worried about the outers," she blurted out and almost hit herself for not telling him. Instead she put on a worried expression and waited for him to smile which he did right on cue.

"Let's go see them this afternoon. It's Friday, and we have the night off."

She looked stunned, "You'd face the outers?"

"Anything to relieve your worries Princess," he bowed, and Usagi blushed again.

Ami shook her head and Usagi saw her mouth the word Chibi-usa. Usagi looked away from her sadly.

Seiya watched them curiously but didn't say anything. A few minutes later Minako flew in the room, Makoto close on her heels. Minako grabbed Ami's shoulders and shook her.

"Usagi-chan wasn't there! What if the enemy got her?" she demanded.

"Mina-chan, Usagi-chan is right there," Ami pointed meekly, and Minako and Makoto turned to Usagi, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki glancing at them nervously while others stared. They grimaced and snuck to their seats.

"Usagi-chan early?" Minako muttered as she did.

"I didn't believe it but then I saw it," Makoto added.

~~~§§§

"Well we certainly met your enemy," Haruka mumbled unhappily as she let in _both_ Usagi and Seiya.

"Is everyone okay? Rei said she sensed it, but she thought you were okay," Usagi told them.

"Yes but she got away. Hotaru passed out. She hasn't awoken," Setsuna said softly walking out.

"Hotaru-chan?" Usagi asked softly.

"We're not sure what's wrong, but she may be having a premonition, like when Galaxia was here," Michiru tried to explain, but she had been up with Hotaru all night; it didn't look good.

"So who is she?" Haruka got to the point.

"We're not sure. Ami-chan doesn't have enough information, and Rei-chan couldn't see anything. Michiru-san what about your mirror?" Usagi looked at the older girl.

Michiru shook her head, "Gomen there is nothing."

"Nothing?" that seemed hard for Usagi to believe; Michiru's mirror always showed something.

Michiru nodded, "Somehow they have outsmarted us."

"But we have you and Ami-chan! How is that possible?" Usagi was beginning to whine.

"Usagi calm down! We will get her," Haruka calmed her with a few harsh words.

She nodded, "I sure hope so." 

~~~§§§

Yaten paced, "New enemy, what if it reaches the Princess? What if it already has?"

Taiki nodded, "I know I'm worried too; she hasn't called for us but maybe we should go home and see."

Yaten looked stunned at his sudden change of heart then smiled cruelly, "Oh I see your girlfriend isn't interested."

Taiki scowled, "She has nothing to do with this! Don't you remember how Seiya and I searched _with_ you to find the Princess? I'm worried about her too you have to know that," Taiki was tired with his constant attitude. 

Yaten stepped back a bit surprised, "G…gomen Taiki I must have gotten carried away."

Taiki glared, "An understatement surely," he said dryly, "Seiya and I care for her as much as you, but something in our lives was missing. We had to find it and as soon as we do we'll be ready to go home."

"But what if you find out it is the senshi you're needing?"

"We will see then but maybe not. Maybe we should think about going home to protect our Princess."

Yaten nodded confused about the possibility of the hunger that the two had was for anything but the senshi. Surely he was missing something that they understood. Could they teach it to him?

~~~§§§

"Go home?!" Seiya shouted outraged, "Why?!"

"Because what if this new enemy has reached our Princess," Taiki said quietly careful not to make him angrier then he was.

"She would have called us back!" Seiya argued.

"What if she didn't get a chance? There was no one guarding the palace. Anyone could have easily gotten in," Yaten growled.

"Taiki why have you sided with Yaten so suddenly?" Seiya demanded.

"Because we're worried about our Princess you should be too," Taiki snapped.

"I am," Seiya sighed, "But you know that the senshi are not as strong as we are. They need us, and besides I'm sure our Princess would have summoned us back if she needed us. She can do that in the blink of any eye." 

"I have perfect confidence in the senshi," Yaten was the last to admit that one fact, and it made Seiya think twice about arguing. 

"As do I," Taiki added making an argument even harder. It was two to one, it seemed they were going home.

"But…" Seiya couldn't find the words. He didn't find what he was seeking here. He knew where it lie; it was in the only person he wanted, the only person he could never have.

"Please don't make this harder Seiya," Taiki begged, "We could go; you could stay," he offered quickly.

"And be considered a traitor?! If our Princess has need of us then we must go. It is our duty and our love," he said now as determined as they were to get back home, "But we should first tell the senshi." 

"Hai," they both nodded and walked out.

~~~§§§

She sighed as she sealed the letter, "Starlights," she whispered. She looked away; she missed them but there was nothing to be done. They needed to be there and be happy. She smiled at her advisor who sat next to her, her lover.

"They are happy Princess," he bowed in the presence of the court, but they had something deeper below the surface.

"Of course," she said softly, "That is why I'm assuring them of my happiness. I don't want them coming back unless necessary."

He smiled at her as his blue eyes twinkled. As he bowed again his sandy blond hair fell over his eyes hiding their happiness, but she knew it was there. In those eyes lie her own happiness, and for a minute she could forget of the gap in her heart caused by the loss of her Starlights. 

"Fighter, Healer, Maker, I only pray that you find your own happiness," she smiled as she held out the letter for him. Their hands brushed briefly, and they smiled at each other privately not wanting anyone to be onto them…just yet. 

~~~§§§

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki I don't quite understand," Usagi said softly; she didn't want them to leave, and it caused Seiya pain seeing her hurt, "Why must you leave so soon?"

"We believe you know Moon Princess," Yaten couldn't help but be a bit short with her. 

"We have a Princess and home of our own. With this development we might be needed there," Taiki glared at Yaten, and explained gently to Usagi.

"But wouldn't she have summoned you?" Makoto asked suspiciously; she didn't like a bit of this.

"If she could yes, but how are we to be sure that she was able?" Yaten snapped.

"Be civil," Artemis scolded.

"Gomen," Yaten muttered.

"No you're not!" Minako yelled standing up, "You don't care about any of us!" she stormed out.

"Mina-chan!" Artemis shouted running after her.

"Yaten did you have to treat her like that?!" Taiki demanded glaring.

Seiya shook his head, "All the more reason for us to be going. There is a conflict between us; we will never be the same."

"But you promised!" Usagi shouted standing, tears glistened in her eyes, "You promised that we would be friends, that we were friends. You said someday we could understand each other," she mumbled looking down.

"Get out," Rei and Ami said at the same time, and their heads swung to the two as Makoto, Rei and Ami stood in front of Usagi.

"You cause her pain, get out," Rei glared.

"We don't need you. Protect your Princess but stay away from ours," Makoto added glaring fiercely.

"We thought we could trust you, but we were wrong. You hurt us all go home," Ami said sharply, and it cut through Taiki like a thousand knives tearing into his flesh. 

"Minna-san!" Usagi shouted, and they turned to her.

"Usagi-chan," the three girls whispered.

"We don't need this fighting. We are among friends," Usagi smiled weakly, and they shook their heads in disbelief.

"We are not," Rei said gruffly.

"Rei-chan, you were saved by them time and time again; we all were. Enemies would not risk their lives for their rivals," Usagi spoke with that occasionally wisdom.

"They do when they have a common goal," Makoto said angrily, "Did you not see what he did to Mina-chan?!" now it was coming out.

"Mako-chan," they whispered.

"You were there then?" Ami whispered, and Makoto nodded glaring at Yaten then turning back to Usagi.

"He beat her merciless. If she had been any weaker than she was, and if I hadn't gotten there in time he would have killed her. She was weak, and trying to resolve it. She told him kind things, and forgave him for it, but still he beat her again and again. It was awful, and still now, she was looking for good in him. It is not to be found, in any of them," her fists clenched, and her nails dug into her palms. 

The two Starlights looked at Yaten demanding an explanation.

"But still she fought back. She hurt me as badly as I hurt her," Yaten defended himself.

"But you found no good in her did you?" Rei questioned, and they looked at Usagi again.

"Tell them Usagi-chan, tell them that they should go home. They'll listen to you," Makoto pleaded.

"Ami-chan," Usagi looked to Ami, and Ami said almost in a whisper.

"Tell them Usagi-chan."

"Odango," it was Seiya's pleading voice that broke her away from all the other noises.

"You were leaving anyway, don't make this difficult," Rei snapped. 

Usagi felt a flutter of her heart at his voice, and she wasn't able to control it. It pounded in her throat until the point she thought she wouldn't be able to take another breath. It last what seemed like hours, but then she was freed and could breathe again.

"I will not force them to go home," she said firmly, and they all stared at her, "They may do whatever they choose, and I personally hope they choose to stay. They are a great help to us, and a good addition to the team. We are never going to be able to make friends if we force them to leave, and now I am determined."

Seiya grinned, "Thank you Odango."

"But now we must go," Yaten said coldly, and Makoto and Rei looked satisfied; Ami looked away.

At that moment a man appeared before them. He was handsome with sandy blond hair and intense blue eyes. He wore strange clothes, and Usagi gasped at his sudden appearance. 

"Uh oh," he gulped not expecting to land in a crowd of people, "Uh I'm looking for a group of um…musicians. The Three Lights," he laughed nervously. 

Seiya raised his hand a bit, "I am Seiya lead vocalist of the Three Lights, this is Yaten and Taiki my partners. Who are you? How did you appear so suddenly?" he demanded not realizing who it was. It could be the enemy, but he knew it wasn't someone of this planet. 

The man seemed to let out a breath he had been holding, "Thank you," he whispered and handed a letter to Seiya whispering, "Sailor Star Fighter this is from the Princess." He turned and saw the girls, "Princess Selenity, senshi," he bowed then transported out leaving the group stunned.

"How did he know who we were?" Rei demanded annoyed.

"Lucky guess?" Seiya asked uneasily knowing he had obviously heard that the only girl he would be around here would be the Moon Princess herself. She was always surrounded by her inner senshi. He looked down to the letter. Letter from the Princess? Could this be the word they were waiting for? He opened it with shaky hands; he was worried and saw the others watching just as nervously as him. 

My Dear Starlights~ 

_I thought that it was time that you received word on how I was doing. I am find, and actually I may be married shortly. The man who brings you this proposed not too long ago, the court has yet to learn of it, but I believe the time is nearing. I trust you are doing well; you are certainly in capable hands. Everything is running smoothly here, but I must admit there is a gap where you three normally are. I am delighted though to know that you are doing well. I  occasionally check up on you and have seen you grow marvelously. Please come back to visit soon, but until then I give you my best and my sincere love._

_Princess __Kakyuu_

Seiya let the others read then as they finished he grinned, "It seems Odango you have just received your wish. Princess Kakyuu has taken herself a fiancé, and they are soon to be married. In the meantime she is fine, and is hoping to see us for a visit soon," he couldn't help but smile at Yaten's displeased look.

Taiki was unnerved by the way the three girls glared at them then turned and walked off to find Minako.

"They'll get over it," Usagi assured the three then ran off after the girls.

"I hope so," Taiki whispered.


	8. A Resolution

Chapter 8 A Resolution

"Dammit!" Makoto hit her fist against the wall. The other three were sitting around a table worrying about Usagi again.

"Why didn't they leave?" Rei growled annoyed.

"They obviously don't want to go home," Ami said quietly, "There's something holding them here that they won't leave until it's satisfied. If they didn't have that they would have gladly left when we gave them the opportunity. I don't think it's just doing what their Princess says. I think we should find out completely what this is about," she was still tired from having to go against them like that, but her voice showed anger at their hurting her Princess.

 "But how are _we _supposed to get anything out of _them_. The only ones who actually communicate in this whole deal is Usagi-chan and Seiya and neither of them will listen to us," Makoto turned around fists still clenched.

"That's not true," Minako said softly, and they all turned to listen to her, "Taiki and Ami speak often enough."    

Ami looked away, she had been afraid someone would mention that.

"Ami-chan you can ask him," Rei persisted, and Ami nodded.

"Hai, I'll go tonight then," she stood and left not giving them another chance to speak. She ran into the night as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She didn't want to have to do this. She ran through the park and towards the river. She sat by the water's edge and cried into her hands. When she was calmer and able to look up she saw that the Three Lights were in front of her. She gasped and jumped up not sure what to say.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked her.

"What do you think?" she demanded angrily.

"Usagi is only hurt by your stubbornness," Taiki shot back, and then it was just them standing there. It seemed that no one else was there and it was a battle between the two. 

"No Usagi-chan is hurt because you refuse to let her see your hearts. The thing she bases her life on is helping other people and you refuse to let her help you. There's something here you're searching for I know, and she knows it too. She wants to help you find it, but she can't. It's like you searching for your Princess all over again, leaving her in the dark again, and it hurts her. We don't want that for our Princess, would you want it for yours?" she questioned looking intensely into his eyes.

"What we search for…" he stopped himself and looked away, "When the time is right you shall know what we search for. Until then tell Usagi that she _is_ among friends." 

They began to turn, but Ami spoke again, "True friends wouldn't turn away. True friends wouldn't beat Sailor Venus to a pulp. True friends wouldn't make Usagi-chan cry. I don't believe you will _ever_ be true friends."

Yaten was about to turn and say you're right, but for love of _his _true friends he stayed silent as the other two turned around.

"When have you given us the opportunity to be true friends?" Seiya asked, and she was startled by the question, "You have always opposed us." 

"I…" she wasn't sure what to say.

"When we are given the opportunity you will see how loyal we are," Seiya interrupted her thoughts.

"The senshi sent me, and I'm not going back to them without anything! You have to tell me what's wrong with you because if you don't I have failed. I don't like failing," she changed the subject back to them, and Taiki commented her strategy even in matters such as this. 

"We are searching for something in our hearts that is missing. We don't know what it is, but we think the answer lies here. As soon as we find it you will know, but until then we have nothing more to offer as an explanation," Seiya told her, and she stepped back a little further; she was afraid of the look Yaten had. She knew if he were going to fight her he would kill her because she was much weaker than Mina-chan. 

"O..okay," she stuttered then fled quickly trying to get away from those eyes. The two looked back at Yaten who shook his head innocently.

"I don't know," he shrugged, and Seiya too shrugged and walked away leaving Taiki alone watching her go and wanting to go after her. He muttered then walked after the other two. 

~~~§§§

"What are we going to do with those three?" Makoto muttered to herself not for the last time.

"Well I'm not sure, but I know what we're going to do with you," Nightsky appeared before her, and she snapped up.

"Who are you? How did you get in my room?" she questioned, though she knew the answers to both of her questions.

"You mean your senshi pals didn't introduce me for you? Well my name is Nightsky, and I'm here to kill you," she put it simply.

Makoto clenched her fists then raised her hand, "Jupiter Crystal Power…" she couldn't finish because Nightsky had whips around her hands causing her to drop her power stick. She struggled to get to it, but Nightsky just laughed and disappeared with the girl in her possession. 

~~~§§§

"Where's Mako-chan?" Minako asked when Makoto hadn't arrived at lunch.

"I don't know she seemed fine last night…maybe she wasn't feeling good this morning," Usagi-chan offered.

"That must be it, we should go see her this afternoon," Minako suggested, and the other two nodded.

"Good idea," Usagi-chan smiled, "We can take care of her, be her nurses."

"Oh no," Ami-muttered remembering Minako's skills at nursing, "Maybe um we should just make her some soup stop by and um…not bother her too much." 

"Oh don't be silly Ami-chan she'll be glad to have us around," Usagi waved it off, and she and Minako walked off talking about what they would do.

Ami sighed and sweatdropped following them with her head down shaking it as she did, "I still think…" she didn't continue because Yaten was in front of her. Oh God, she thought, he's going to kill me right here.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night," he began, and she looked up at him. His eyes looked like he was being truthful, "I wasn't too nice, and I know you're just trying to protect your Princess like we do ours. It's not fair to punish you for that."

"It's okay," she smiled, and he smiled back.

"Arigato, that makes me feel better," he laughed and walked away leaving Ami baffled. She shook it off and went after the other two feeling a bit confused, a new feeling to her. 

She heard a shriek and went running after it. When she found Minako and Usagi looking at the list of grades she sweatdropped, "I thought you were…in trouble," she muttered and walked forward. She smiled slightly seeing their grades, "Oh you are," she laughed. She felt someone standing behind her and turned, it was Taiki.

"That's not what we're talking about Ami-chan!" Minako shouted and pointed to a number two on the board.

"Taiki beat you by five points!" Usagi shrieked, and Ami looked up. She felt a sickening in her stomach, but smiled and turned around to him.

"Congratulations," she bowed, but they all knew the smile wasn't genuine. 

"Arigato," he said softly, and wasn't surprised to see her smile quickly then leave even faster spinning on her heels.

"Ami-chan!" Minako called after her.

Usagi glared at him, then both went running after her.

"Ami-chan it's only one test," Usagi began, but Ami stopped her.

"You're right Usagi-chan, it doesn't matter," she smiled.

"Then with the new enemy…" Minako tried to make excuses.

"Don't make things up to make me feel better," Ami smiled, "It doesn't matter really."

"But Taiki beat you!" Usagi blurted out, and Taiki winced hearing them.

"I'll just have to work harder next time," Ami turned her head and walked to her next class, "I'll see you after school to go and see Mako-chan."

~~~§§§

"Mako-chan!" Usagi called walking into the seemingly empty house. It was so still, so quiet, something was wrong. They walked into the kitchen and didn't smell anything cooking. Even if she were sick Makoto would be cooking something, anything. There was no sign of life in the house at all.

"Weird," Minako muttered, and the others nodded in agreement. 

They slowly approached the steps and walked into Makoto's room. There was no one there.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi whispered and tore out of the room searching desperately for their friend, "Mako-chan!" she ranted screaming desperately.

Ami looked around the room, and gasped when she saw the power stick lying on the ground the sign of Jupiter embedded in it. She bent down and picked it up showing it to Minako who couldn't breathe. 

"Mako…" Usagi stopped when Minako grabbed her shoulders.

"Usagi-chan, she's not here, she's not here," she whispered as Ami showed her the power stick grimly.

"No!" Usagi screamed crumpling on the floor, "No! Makoto! Jupiter!" the tears were inevitable and soon the other two were crying as well.

Ami tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming, "Makoto," she whispered. She looked around and touched her bed gently. She thought she saw her face in the mirror, "No."

~~~§§§

"I have felt a disturbance, please guide me and tell me what it was," Rei chanted in front of the fire.

"You don't need a fire to tell you that," Nightsky knocked the fire down causing it to go out and the room to be pitch black. 

"Who are you?" Rei demanded looking around for the person whoever it was, but she was pretty sure she knew.

"I am Nightsky, and you are Sailor Mars," she said quietly then began to laugh as she hit the power stick out of Rei's hands and wrapped them in a whip as she struggled fiercely trying to get away.

"Let me go!" she screamed, but was silenced quickly when Nightsky disappeared with her. 

~~~§§§

"We should go find Rei-chan," Ami said softly, and they all nodded and ran out.

"Rei-chan," Usagi's voice was hoarse from crying as they walked into the temple. They saw the door was shut and thought that she was doing a fire reading. They opened it slowly and found the room dark with the ashes of the fire on the ground. Next to them lay the discarded power stick.

"Rei," Minako whispered and picked it up gently.

"No," Usagi didn't know what to do, two of her dearest friends were gone.

"We have to get them back!" Ami said determined.

"What if they're not alive?" Minako questioned tears in her eyes.

"They are, I know they are," her eyes were fierce with determination, and the other two nodded standing strong.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!" 

"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!" 

When they were fully transformed they turned to Ami who did readings of the area finding the enemy's tracks. When she picked it up she put it into her visor and ran out as the other two followed close behind.

"We will get you back," Ami vowed as they ran.

  
  



	9. A Confrontation

Chapter 9: Confrontation

They ran after Sailor Mercury following her numbly, not even sure what they were getting themselves into but not caring. Sailor Mercury stopped in front of an old abandoned building with the windows shattered and the door falling off the hinges. Slowly they walked inside and found a door leading down to a basement. She picked up a great negative force surrounding the door and turned her visor off as she pointed to the door.

"Down there," she whispered, and they nodded as Sailor Moon trembled a bit. She was determined to get her friends back though.

Sailor Venus was the first to go through the door. When she walked through she found there were no steps just empty space and screamed as she fell. Mercury close behind her fell as well. 

Sailor Moon heard her friends scream and looked down to find the entrance gone. She stepped where they had and it was solid ground, a closet, "No!" she screamed beating her fists on the door, "Let me in!" 

She heard someone laughing behind her and spun.

"Sailor Moon how misinformed you are, your friends have gone to where the other two have gone," a man cloaked in a blood red cloak appeared in front of her. He snapped his finger and there were four girls in front of him. They were all encased in ice, their figures still showing determination and fear. 

"Minna!" Sailor Moon screamed turning back to glare at the man, "Give them back!"

"Not until you hand over the Moon Princess," he lashed back. 

"What?" Sailor Moon whispered her eyes widening.

"What's more important to you Sailor Moon? Your Princess or your friends?" he questioned, and she was scared. He didn't know? He knew everything else about her, but this he didn't know?

"Master," then there was a woman in front of him bowing. The same woman that had tried to capture her that first day. She smiled at Sailor Moon, but the smile was only of malice and vengeance. 

"What?" he snapped never taking his eyes off the sailor senshi. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, like his Princess, he smiled to himself. 

"This is what I've been trying to tell you," she began, "Sailor Moon _is_ the Moon Princess."

"What?!" he growled, and both Sailor Moon and Nightsky shuddered. 

~~~§§§

The Lights looked for the senshi at their concert but couldn't find them. They had thought for sure they would be there. Seiya had made it a point to give Usagi tickets that day. Why weren't they there? Did they despise them that much? But what if something was wrong? He had a sickening feeling telling him that there was. Suddenly there was a wrenching pain in his stomach, and he fell to his knees in the middle of a song. 

He heard thousands of people fall silent as Taiki and Yaten lifted him up and took him off stage, but that was all he remembered before he blacked out. 

~~~§§§

"Something is wrong with the inner senshi," Michiru looked up from her mirror, "The enemy has them."

"What?" Haruka demanded standing up.

"I'm not sure how but the enemy got them, right here," she pointed to an old abandoned building showing on her mirror.

"We have to go after them," Haruka clenched her fists.

"But what about Hotaru-chan? We can't leave her alone," Michiru looked toward the room, and Setsuna nodded.

"I will look after Hotaru-chan; you go look after the Princess," she instructed, and they nodded.

"Uranus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Make-up!" 

"We'll be seeing you soon," Neptune told Setsuna as they ran out of the room on their way to find their Princess.

~~~§§§

"Where am I?" Seiya looked around and all he saw was darkness, and a dark purple fog, "What's going on?"

"You're in my dream," a little girl with short black hair appeared out of the fog and he coughed.

"What? You're dream? Where's Odango? Is she okay?" he questioned clenching his fists. She could be dying, and he was dreaming.

"You know me as Sailor Saturn I believe," she waved a hand and her glaive appeared in her hand as her outfit changed to that of Sailor Saturn's, "And the Princess is not okay nor are the other senshi. They are all in grave danger, and you must rescue them. Not without this piece of information though, the future will change, but that is not your choice. Go with your heart and help our Princess where we failed," she instructed, and the fog surrounded her as she began to vanish Sieya shouting questions after her. When he looked around Taiki and Yaten were pacing around him.

"You're okay," Yaten sighed as he sat up.

"Yes but the senshi are not, we have to help them," he stood but shook a bit.

"You're not going to risk your life for them!" Yaten shouted and sat him back down.

"They've risked their lives for us!" Seiya shouted back, "And they would again if they had the chance. We have to return the favor!"

"We have again and again, if returning the favor means offering your life I don't believe they've done _that_ much for us," Yaten scowled.

"Have a heart Yaten, for once please," Seiya begged, and Yaten glared and looked away.

"Fine I'll go but only to see that you're okay," he agreed, and the other two let out a sigh.

"Fighter Star Power Make-up!"

"Maker Star Power Make-up!"

"Healer Star Power Make-up!"

~~~§§§

"Let them go right now!" Sailor Moon screamed tears in her eyes.

"So you're the Moon Princess?" he asked ignoring her requests. He thought it over for a minute, "What should I do?" he whispered. His two major goals completely collided. 

"Master she's not good enough for you even if she is the Moon Princess," Nightsky was scared that he would lash out at her words, but she couldn't keep it in any longer, "She's a crybaby." 

"Is that so Nightsky?" he looked amused. 

"Yes, I would not bring it up if it did not seem so," she stayed low to the ground on one knee afraid of what he would do to her.

"Let's just put that theory to a test shall we?" he lashed out at Sailor Moon as his dark magic flew through his fingers and spouted at her throwing her against the already crumbling wall. It fell through and onto her bruised and bloodied body as she struggled to stand. She tried to rip the rubble off of her legs, but it wouldn't move. She screamed as he approached her and touched her face gently. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

"Seiya!" she screamed the only word that could escape her lips and was terrified that that was what it was. 

"Aw but your boyfriend can't save you now Princess," he whispered and reached in to kiss her. 

"Deep Submerge!" a wave wrapped around him and threw him next to Sailor Moon as Uranus rushed to pull off the stones.

"Neptune some help!" she called, and Neptune ran over, and they tried to rip the stones off but it was no use.

"Please help," Sailor Moon was crying.

"Someone ask for help?" three dark figures appeared in the door. 

"Penetrating the darkness at night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through…"

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!" 

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Stage on!"

"It's about time," Uranus muttered, and the three ran over to Sailor Moon and began to pull the rocks off of her.

"No!" Nightsky screamed and ripped through them with her magic throwing Healer against the wall and opening a gash in his head.

"Healer!" they all screamed and Maker stood and glared facing the girl as Neptune went to his side and the other two finished freeing the trapped senshi.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two water attacks flew at her full force, but her anger pushed them away and back onto them. 

All Uranus saw was the flash of her beautiful aqua hair and the blood that stained it. 

"Neptune!" she screamed ripping the last stone off of Sailor Moon and running to her side, "Neptune," she whispered finding her breathing heavy and her voice choked as she lifted her hand gently.

"I'll wait for you Uranus," she whispered.

"No, Neptune," she begged in tears, "Please stay here, stay with me."

Usagi turned from the painful scene, "You have a heart," she said firmly refusing to believe that anyone was truly that cruel.

"No she doesn't, nor do I," that man stood up again, but now the robe was away from his face and they saw good features. Dark hair and secretive eyes, but he looked young. He looked almost like… 

"Mamo chan?" Usagi whispered meekly. 


	10. Rescue

Author's note: My friend forced me to call this character Bob (how original yes I know) I don't know why but um please don't ask. Besides the name please enjoy. I'm REALLY sorry for this little…dilemma but it's either this or have to suffer her bothering me the rest of my life. So um please don't review me badly because of it, but do review. 

Chapter 10: Rescue 

Mamoru sighed as he looked out the plane window; a vacation was just what he needed right now, "Usako," he whispered. She hadn't responded when he had told her of the leaving just smiled and wished him well. She had seemed so distant lately, so unattached. She wasn't her normal self, what had he done wrong? Why wasn't she looking up into his eyes anymore? She turned away when he tried to kiss her, that didn't seem like her. What if? He wouldn't let the idea cross his mind. She wasn't like that. She wouldn't do that to him, would never…

He slammed his fist against the armrest cursing himself for even thinking it. Still she seemed so…

He whispered her name again looking out the window as Japan disappeared from beneath him, and he drifted to sleep. Next time he would awake he would see the sparkling blue waters of the south pacific. 

~~~§§§

He laughed, and it made her subconsciously shrink cowering at the voice that seemed too familiar to bare, "You'd like to know wouldn't you?"

"Sailor Moon?" Fighter asked softly, "Who is this?"

"I…I… I'm not sure," she whispered and stepped back falling into him. He caught her gently, and she lingered then stood again. 

"Don't touch her!" he shouted and threw Fighter back into a wall.          

"Michiru!" Uranus screamed as the girl faded in her arms, "Michiru!" The pain was too much as she struggled to stand. She had loved her with everything she was and in that one single moment she was gone, "I'll kill you!" she charged at him drawing her sword, "Space Sword!" it hit him head on throwing him to the ground hard and opening a gash in his side.

"Damn you!" he threw her back into a wall as she struggled to stand.

"I will see you dead!" she shouted, "Earth Shaking!" 

He turned the attack on her, and she passed out on the ground. 

An injured Fighter and the paralyzed Maker was all that was left to defend the Moon Princess.

"Now, must you make this difficult?" he walked forward once more, "Just come with me, and your friends will be spared."

"Who are you?!" Maker demanded.

"I am…" he stopped, "A clone, of the Mamoru you know."

"A clone?" Usagi whispered. 

"I was made in the time of the Silver Millennium, I do not know why. I was made for the soul purpose to spite my creator and take you as my own. To destroy the one called Sailor Moon the strongest protector of the Moon Princess. My name is… BOB!" 

"…Bob?" Usagi wanted to laugh but held it in knowing the position he held (again gomen gomen gomen)

"Yes do you have a problem with that?!" he roared and used his dark magic to throw her against the wall.

She stood slowly, "Uh…no," she stuttered the shock of the name slowly fading. (I bet she doesn't feel nearly as stupid as I do I'm going to kill you Fuu kisama)

"Good moving on, come with me, I will spare your friends," he promised, and she muttered.

"Surrendering to…" she stopped as he raised his hand again, "You have to promise to let my friends go."

"I will," he nodded.

"Then do it now!" she screamed. 

"I will have Nightsky do it when we leave," he smiled at her, but she stayed strong.

"I will not leave without seeing them safe."

"Fine," he muttered and melted the ice throwing the senshi to the ground as they coughed and choked on their knees trying to catch their breath, "Now," he summoned her forward, and she walked to him. As she did her sailor outfit was replaced by the long flowing dress of the Moon Princess.

"No!" the senshi leapt to their feet.

"Minna, stay back," she said firmly walking to his side.

"Princess what are you doing?" Rei asked softly.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," she smiled as he transported them both out.

"No!" Fighter shouted to no avail; she was already gone.

~~~§§§

"Michiru," Haruka whispered as they sat near the Hino temple trying to think of a way to get their Princess back. There were tears in her eyes as she whispered the name, "Princess."

"Usagi-chan," Makoto added, "We have to get her back!" she stood and paced.

"But we have no idea where they're located," Minako shook her head.

"I don't care! We have to get her back!" Makoto shouted clenching her fists.

"This is all our fault," Ami said softly, "If we hadn't been so stupid and gotten ourselves caught she never would have sacrificed herself."

"Don't say that Ami-chan; she wouldn't want you to beat on yourself like that," Minako told her quietly.

"But it's true isn't it?" Ami stood, "We've got to find a way to get her back, someway…"

~~~§§§

Yaten struggled awake and found the other two watching him closely, "What happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up. The other two rushed to his side and helped him to sit.

"Sailor Moon gave herself to save her friends. We were too weak, and she was taken by the enemy," Seiya said quietly.

"What?" Yaten's voice was a harsh whisper, "She gave herself for them?"

The other two nodded, "We have to get her back," Seiya said determined, "She not only gave herself for them, but for us as well. He would have killed us."

"Did you…did you find out who he was?" Yaten stammered still shocked by this new feeling of respect he had for her.

"Yes, a clone of the Prince of the Earth," Taiki explained.

"Clone?" Yaten didn't understand.

"He wouldn't tell us why he was made, or anything but…" 

"It's because he's not a clone," Taiki told them, and they shot their eyes towards him, "He's related or something. He is not what he says. I'm not sure what he is, but I know that he is not a clone. That is why there was no reason."

"Then why would he say that?" Seiya demanded.

"Because he wanted to gain Usagi's trust. If he was a clone of the Prince then she probably assumes she can find good in him. He is after all just a piece of the man she loves," Taiki said it softly, and Seiya scowled and looked away.

"Of course, that makes sense," he muttered. 

"Now is the time that we join with the senshi," Yaten's words were barely audible. He couldn't believe he was saying this, "They will need us now more than ever."

~~~§§§

Ami looked up from her work. She had to find a way to get her back. She didn't even want to think about what he could be doing to her right now, "Dammit!" she screamed hitting her fists against the table as the Lights walked in.

The senshi looked up, but Ami kept her eyes down. She couldn't face them right now, not now that she had failed.

"You'll think of something Ami-chan," Minako assured her.

They had faith in her, all their hopes were placed on her shoulders. Usagi's life was on her now. She had to keep working. She nodded and looked back to the computer in front of her, "What if I followed…no that wouldn't work. If he had done anything but transport her away I would be able to trace him." 

Taiki walked over to her and looked over the map in front of her and the computer screen, "There's a burst of energy when you transport right?" he asked, and Ami nodded, "Well what if you were to find that energy in another section of the town. You could look for that same burst and that would be where they ended up."

Ami thought it over and nodded, "I could try," she began working and traced the same energy to four different spots in the city. One of them was the place where they had fought, the other three were targets, "Here, here and here," she pointed the places out on the map for the senshi to see, "Thank you Taiki that was a great idea," she smiled at him, and he nodded. 

She looked over to the door as Hotaru and Setsuna walked in, "We heard what happened. Well actually Hotaru told me," Setsuna said quietly.

"We're going to help find the Princess," Hotaru told them tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"She…she promised to wait for us," Haruka said a lump heavy in her throat.

"I know," Hotaru whispered, and Setsuna tried to help her but they had all lost something. 

"You three go here," Ami said after a silence, "You three," she turned to the Lights, "Take this section, and we," now she turned to the remaining inners, "We will go here." 

"What about Chibi-usa-chan?" Rei asked softly.

"Luna is watching over her until we get back," Ami told them.

"Okay then let's go," Seiya said clenching his fists and getting ready to transform.


	11. The Sun Rises for the Night Soldier

*sigh* for some reason this chapter was hard to write. I've been in a slump I guess I don't know. Anyway here it is, and by the way if you like weird pairings I wrote a story called the Ocean's Rose that's an Ami/Mamoru pairing and a bit of Chibi-usa/Helios. Usagi fans um this one isn't for you *shrugs* anyway onto the story.

Chapter 11 The Sun Rises for the Night Soldier

            Nightsky smiled to herself; she had surely deceived those pesky sailor senshi by confusing them with all her entangled energy. It was too similar to her masters to tell any difference. She almost felt sorry for the senshi, almost wished they _had_ found her. Maybe then they could get what they wanted, and she could get what she wanted. 

She sighed; it was no use thinking that way. She would just have to cope and deal with what she had but then…why should she? Why should she have to settle in the background and stay silent?

Because that is the duty of the Night Soldier, someone reminded her in that cruel way that your subconscious digs into you. To be alone, to stay alone, breathe alone. You aid the night and breathe in the scent of the night. You live off of that, nothing else. 

"It's not fair!" she screamed out loud and shrunk to the ground crying, "It's not fair. I want to be…loved," she whispered. 

"Dammit!" Haruka screamed when they found the place barren. She sat on the ground and put her head in her hands, "Michiru!" she screamed as tears began to fall.

"Uranus," she looked up and found a tiny hand on her shoulder.

"Saturn?" she whispered quietly through her tears.

"Neptune would want us to continue. She would want us to go forward and protect our Princess," Saturn said as tears rolled down her cheeks as well.

"We can never abandon the Princess," Pluto smiled weakly, "If we do we'll be abandoning Neptune." 

"You're right," Haruka looked into the sky. She wanted to be running now. She wanted to feel the wind in her face. She wanted to see Michiru again, but she couldn't give up, not now, not ever. She stood and nodded to the others.

"We will meet the inners at their spot," Pluto said sounding strong though none of them felt it.

They nodded and took off toward the location. Before they knew it they were far behind Uranus calling for her but she didn't hear. All she heard was the sound of the ocean beating against the rocks. She ran for it and didn't stop until she ran into Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" the attack was stopped short when Sailor Uranus threw her to the ground.

"Sailor Uranus! Sailor Mercury!" they shouted.

Nightsky laughed, her face was still lined with tears but they couldn't see them. They were hidden to the darkness that she was chained to, for all eternity. She hit both of them with dark magic as they screamed in pain. 

"Stop it!" Makoto shouted, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Arrow!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

She screamed as the attacks hit her head on. She fell to the ground, tired and battered wishing only that this torture would stop. They were here, they were here to set her free. They were going to let her go to a world where she could be loved. Just one more attack and… she closed her eyes.

Uranus struggled up and raised her hands, "For Sailor Neptune," she whispered, "Earth Shaking!" she shouted and as the attack hit Nightsky she whispered something to them.

"Arigato, senshi."

~~~§§§

As they walked into the dark building they saw flashes of light in mirrors. They turned everywhere but couldn't find the true path.

"What?" Healer asked quietly.

"Fighter," her voice was faint and ghostly.

"Moon Princess," Fighter whispered back, and they looked in the mirror. Flashes of that long golden hair and deep blue eyes, "Odango!" 

"Fighter!" she screamed and there were flashes of tears.

"Do you want her?" that voice was icy, "Come and get her."

"I'll kill you!" before the others had a chance to speak Fighter began to run. So hard and so fast that they couldn't keep up. They couldn't even begin to imagine which way to turn in these winding hallways. Dammit, they were lost and leaving Fighter alone. 

~~~§§§

The senshi burst into the room and found a flustered Healer and Maker.

"Where's Fighter?" Venus asked worried. She was the leader she was responsible. The words kept running over and over in her head. She was the leader; she was responsible. She kept them together; she was in charge. She carried the weight; she would save the Princess; she would keep the senshi safe. 

She looked down, she had already failed. Neptune wasn't safe, Sailor Moon wasn't safe, and now Fighter was missing too? How many would have to die at her hands? I am responsible; I am the leader, she thought to herself. 

"We don't know; he disappeared but we can't find the way to him," Healer answered looking at her expression curiously as her hair swung over her face sheltering her eyes. 

"Mercury, Pluto, Maker go that way," Venus pointed to the left.

"Healer, Uranus and I go that way," she then pointed to the middle.

"Mars, Jupiter, Saturn go there," the left was where her finger then turned. They all nodded and ran off in the appropriate directions.

~~~§§§

"Where are you coward?! Come out here and fight me!" Fighter shouted into the images that kept flashing in the surrounding mirrors.

"Come find me," the voice taunted, "Find your Princess."

Fighter snarled then looked around. There was only one path, straight. 

~~~§§§

Maker watched as she calculated their position on the computer in front of her. When she was finished she put the data into her visor and looked at the area. She nodded as if confirming something in her mind and looked at one mirror. 

"What is it Mercury?" Pluto asked softly, and Mercury looked at her a bit of hope gleaming in her eyes.

"These mirrors are illusions, Pluto see that one right there?" Mercury pointed to a mirror to the far right of the hallway. Pluto nodded, "Destroy that one," she instructed and Pluto nodded again as she ushered them out of the way.

"Dead Scream!" the mirror shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces and the others around them dissolved. They were left in an empty hallway with only one way to go…straight.

"That was amazing," Maker whispered.

"Well that's what happens when you're depended upon for wisdom. I guess you've never had that problem," she smiled, but it wasn't genuine. 

What was that supposed to mean? "What?" Maker asked numbly confused by her words.

"I confused you," Mercury laughed, "That's surprising."

Maker blushed slightly.

"I just meant that you're all so intelligent. Not that that the others aren't…" she added quickly, "But I guess I'm just more depended upon whereas you are more…independent." 

"Oh…"

They all turned and ran down the hallway leaving them to their thoughts.

~~~§§§

"These damn mirrors are in my way!" Uranus shouted infuriated at all the dead ends they'd run into.

"There's got to be a better way to do this," Venus muttered.

"There is," Healer's eyes glinted, "We just destroy them all, Star Sensitive Inferno!" but as the mirror was destroyed a new one came in its place.

"What?" they all whispered in unison.

"How are we supposed to get to her?!" Venus screamed as her rage was vented, "I'm not going to die in here! I'm not going to see my Princess hurt! And I'm certainly not going to endanger any more lives!" as she began to scream her hands grew hot, and she felt the energy inside her build up. She closed her eyes as the pain began to flame inside her. She wanted it to stop as the words repeated themselves. I'm the leader; I'm responsible. 

Images flashed in her mind. Neptune disappeared as Uranus screamed in pain. The other two Starlights looked worried as they explained Fighter was missing. Her Princess' weak smile as the enemy transported her away. This was all because of her. She had failed as a leader and now…

"No!" she screamed and burst of golden/yellow light radiated around them as all the mirrors shattered. 

The other two stared at her amazed as a single hallway was left in her wake. 

"Uh I didn't want to loose?" she supplied, and Uranus grinned.

"Come on let's go," Healer smiled, and she smiled back. They all turned and ran straight ahead off to find their Princess.

~~~§§§

Mars grumbled miserably as they ran into yet another dead end.

"We're never going to get to the Princess at this rate," Jupiter muttered. Saturn stayed silent walking behind the two older senshi.

"If these mirrors…" Mars glared at them. She turned and hit one. She screamed as dark energy radiated from it and threw her to the ground.

"Mars!" they both shouted as she struggled up.

"I'm okay," she assured them nursing her wrist that had been hurt in the fall, "That was just stupid."

"There's got to be a way around these," Saturn said quietly.      

"Do you have an idea?" Jupiter asked her.

"What if you," she looked at Mars, "Powered your energy somehow and targeted the mirror that's controlling the others energy. Something got to be holding their energy one major source so as soon as you target it the energy will disappear and we can destroy the mirrors easily."

Mars nodded, "It might work." She closed her eyes and chanted in a low voice then took out a white piece of paper with scripture writing on it and threw it out. it hit the main mirror and the others disappeared.

"Or it might destroy them for us," Jupiter smiled slightly.

"It might do that," Mars grinned approvingly at her work.

"Come on we can't waste time," Saturn took the lead running up the hallway that went dead ahead into the darkness.

~~~§§§

"_Fighter_!" the scream was more agonizing now. She was in pain.

"I'm trying," Fighter whispered. There was no way; too many mirrors.

"Help," her phrases were broken. 

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" 

"A lucky shot," that voice whispered as all the mirrors around Fighter vanished, "You won't be so lucky next time."

Fighter was oblivious to anything but the fact that she needed help. That single hallway… the darkness…she was trapped? In there? With him? 

"I'm almost there Odango, hold on…" there were no more words just pounding footsteps as the last hurtle was jumped and the last hallway cleared into that realm of darkness. The only beacon was the beautiful golden haired girl of light. 


	12. An End to...Bob

*just uh had to slip that title in it was too much to resist. Everything is so tense had to put a bit of that out, but in all reality this is a serious chapter. Okay so I'm going to let you read it now if you've read to the end of this EXTREMELY long fic. If you have I bow to you because I'm not sure I would have been able to*

Chapter 12 The End of…Bob

He stumbled into the room barely able to move at the site of what was going on. The Moon Princess was looking into the eyes of the enemy as he whispered things to her; tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You won't hurt them!" she cried, and a white beam of light shot from her forehead knocking him away. She looked fearful as he stumbled back up.

He smacked her across the face, and Fighter couldn't stand watching this any longer, "Star Serious Laser!" the attack hit him hard throwing him to the ground as the Princess' eyes flew to her rescuer.

"Fighter get out of here!" she screamed.

"I won't leave you." 

"You have to he's too strong! You don't understand!" her voice was pleading.

"I won't leave you!" 

He struggled up and held open his hands hitting Fighter with dark magic.

"Fighter!" Maker, Mercury, and Uranus ran into the room and saw the attack too late for anyone to help.

"Get out!" she screamed. 

"We won't leave you," Mercury said it as if it was absurd and truly it was. 

"Mercury I'll be fine, but you won't if you stay here," her smile was weak.

"No!" Uranus shouted as he struggled to stand, "Earth Shaking!" the attack threw him to the ground once more, and she charged forward, "Space Sword!" but he grabbed the sword with his magic and threw her down. 

"Uranus!" Princess Selenity screamed as she ran to the injured senshi.

"Princess, I tried," Uranus whispered, "I can feel her…Michiru…" she whispered just as the others walked in and found the scene.

"Uranus!" Saturn and Pluto were near her in an instance.

She held her hand out to something that wasn't there. A ghostly figure of Sailor Neptune hung above her offering a hand to the dying senshi, "Neptune," she whispered.

"No!" Princess Selenity screamed in anguish.

"It's okay," Pluto looked up to her. She was on her knees; her time key lay under a hand that lay on the ground. 

"She's going to Neptune," Saturn whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"That's where she belongs," Pluto looked solemn but refused to shed tears. She would have to be strong for Saturn. 

"Get away from her!" there was a flash of dark magic and both of the senshi were thrown into the ground as the constant stream of magic wouldn't let up, "I'll send you both back to where you belong!"

"Stop!" Princess Selenity screamed and threw herself in the way taking the magic.

"No!" Fighter ran in the way pushing her out of the stream of magic. The other two Starlights watched horrified as the magic poured onto Fighter.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" 

It was enough to push him off of Fighter as the other two went to aid their fallen companion. He got them all, and the others heard shouts of pain.

"Damn you stay off of them!" Jupiter screamed, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Arrow!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" the attacks hit him head on as he screamed and slowly began to fade.

Princess Selenity looked up as her clothes were shed and replaced with her sailor outfit once more.

"Sailor Moon," Fighter whispered softly before passing out. 

"Fighter!" she screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks and slowly tears began to fall on the senshi's too because she ran forward and pushed the other two away taking the Starlight in her arms, "Fighter wake up!" 

There was no response, "Damn," she muttered, "Please," tears hit Fighter's sailor outfit, and it shed leaving him in his disguise, "You're not going to die on me do you understand?" she laughed weakly at the smile that crossed his lips. 

Even Healer was silent as they were left to themselves. 

"Wake up!" she screamed and shook him, but it was no use, "I'm going to kill him!" she shouted never feeling such hate before as she stood and gripped her scepter…

~~~§§§

When he woke he was in his own room. The others were nowhere to be found. What had happened? What was going on? Was she safe? That question echoed in his mind…was she safe? Was she hurt? Injured? Had they won? If so who had survived?

His questions would soon be answered, he thought to himself grimly. He stood up and stumbled into the other room. What he found was something that he wasn't expecting, but it was something that made him rub his eyes and look twice. 

In front of him sat all of the Inner Senshi and to his surprise _all _of the outer senshi. 'Okay…' he thought. Both of the Starlights looked at him with relieved expressions.

"You're okay," they seemed to sigh in unison.

"Yes I'm okay, now can someone please explain what uh happened?" his eyes scanned the room. Where was she? What had happened? What wasn't she there?! "And where's…" he stopped as the senshi looked to the steps, and Usagi burst in.

"I'm not late!" she shouted at them then looked at Seiya who was grinning at her.

"You're always late Odango."

She huffed at him and looked away, "Am not!"

"Whatever," he muttered teasingly, and they laughed then began their long explanation. After he had passed out they told him Usagi had defeated the enemy and transported them all back here. He had slept here for three days now.

"And them?" he pointed to Michiru and Haruka.

"That was will, I guess," Rei shrugged, "It's happened before."

"Ah," he nodded. 

"So what happens now?" Ami asked quietly; she kept her eyes down. She had been like this since the fight, so reclusive, more than normal. 

Taiki couldn't help but find himself staring at her wishing to see her sea colored eyes. 

The others were watching him curiously but stayed silent. Rei jabbed Makoto in the ribs and nudged her. Makoto watched; a slight smile of amusement crossed her lips. 

"I don't know," Taiki let the words escape his lips. He wasn't sure he had ever said them before, "I honestly don't know," this set was a bit stronger.

"Have you found what you were seeking?" she looked up and there were tears in her eyes, "Are you leaving now?!"

"Do you truly want us gone that bad?" Yaten asked seeing the pain she brought into Taiki's eyes.

"No!" Minako shouted a bit too soon, and they all stared.

"We want you to stay, very badly," Ami whispered and threw her head down again.

"Uh huh," Rei and Makoto nodded.

"We've grown attached to you," Usagi smiled, "Well you two," she turned from Seiya jokingly, and he glared.

"Oh no! You know you'd miss me Odango! Admit it!" he urged, and she went off ranting.

"No I wouldn't! No way! Uh uh!"

"Yes you would," Seiya countered, and they went at each for a few more minutes before deciding the argument was getting nowhere and simultaneously stopping. 

They all sweatdropped at this unknown and unspoken agreement.

"Great minds think alike," Seiya said to them.

They all laughed hesitantly and looked away.

"Or really dumb ones," Rei muttered, and Usagi crept close.

"What was that Rei-chan?" she asked menacingly.

"Oh nothing," Rei laughed hesitantly.

"It was so something!"

"It was nothing!"

"It was something!"

"Nothing!"

"Something!"

"STOP!" Makoto roared silencing the two causing them to sink back into the grim situation.

"We'll stay if we're wanted," Yaten offered, and the other two nodded.

"You are," Minako told them quickly.

"Are we?" Yaten asked raising his brows to Ami who walked outside onto the balcony without saying a word. 

Taiki subconsciously stood and followed her. When he was out there refreshed by the morning breeze he wasn't sure what he was doing out there and turned to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"I wasn't sure at first," she whispered, and he walked toward the balcony to the railing where she had her head down and was looking down as her short dark blue hair covered her face from view, "But um…" she looked up and words didn't have to be spoken. He understood in her eyes, "I've never been speechless," she admitted to him.

He couldn't contain himself he reached in and touched his lips gently to hers. She was so scared she pulled away, and he looked at her confused. She stopped and looked into his eyes; this was what he was searching for?

She stepped closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her small body and kissed her again, this time more passionately. She melted in his arms as the senshi looked through the glass door at the two.

"Oh God," Rei whispered and looked away, "This isn't right…" she turned back and watched despite herself. 

Ami pulled back and blushed slightly; she had never been kissed before. She certainly had never been kissed like _that_ before. She blushed even fiercer when she felt his lips tremble against her ear, "Ashiteru."

She was choked for a minute before she could answer, "Ashiteru Taiki."

~~~§§§

"Awww that's so cute!" Usagi cooed causing both to turn and see the eyes on them. 

"Usagi-chan!" Minako shouted hitting Usagi.

Ami turned a bright shade of red and looked away, "Oh my God," she whispered. 

Taiki laughed nervously and put a hand behind his neck, "Uh hi," he managed to stumble.

"You guys," Yaten yanked them all away leaving Ami time to catch her breath and get up enough courage to go inside. When she finally had it all the giggles and snickers had her turning around and running outside again. She would have, but she ran dead into Taiki who was coming in as well and was stopped.

"Oh gods!" she shouted and ran from the room, embarrassed. She locked herself in the bathroom and stayed there for a long time.

"Look what you went and did!" Rei shook her head, "They don't call you Odango for nothing. Do you have them for brains too?!"

Usagi glared but turned back to Taiki grinning maliciously, "So…" she began.

"What is this about?" Haruka asked them all still completely confused. 

"You mean you don't know?!" Minako demanded, and Taiki blushed.

Haruka shook her head, and Michiru whispered something in her ear. She choked on a laugh but contained herself. 

Setsuna looked distressed.

"What's troubling you Setsuna-san?" Rei asked her, and she shook her head and looked deeply into Taiki's eyes.

"This definitely didn't happen in Crystal Tokyo." 

"What did happen in Crystal Tokyo?" Taiki asked extremely worried now. What was her future self doing? Was she married? Did she love someone? Like Usagi did?

"Princess Ami never married, none of the senshi did. There was never anyone except the Queen. I'm not sure how this will change things," Pluto explained.

Taiki couldn't help but grin in relief, "We'll see."

Pluto nodded and let it go. There was no reason that Sailor Mercury couldn't have her happiness.

"Wait did I hear someone say _Princess_ Ami?" Yaten yanked them out of their thoughts.

"Yes you did, we're all Princess'," Minako explained, and their jaws dropped.

"What?" Taiki whispered. Was he in love with a Princess? Did that change anything?

"Sailor Moon is the Princess of the solar system, but we are each Princess' of our designated planets," Jupiter explained mildly.

"Okay…" Yaten said quietly.

"It doesn't change anything; we still would and _have_ given our lives for our Princess," Rei assured them.

They were silent for a minute and then they all looked at the bathroom. 

"Uh maybe someone should check on her?" Yaten asked then added quickly, "Someone who's _not_ going to laugh."

All the inner senshi stopped and instead Michiru went and knocked on the door, "Ami?" she asked softly, and Ami opened the door and let Michiru in, "Why don't you come out?"

"I can't face them!" Ami protested. The senshi had to hold back giggles as they put their ears to the door. When they looked up they all shrunk seeing that Taiki was towering over them and glaring fiercely. They nodded and shrunk away leaving him to guard the door.

"Spoil our fun," Usagi muttered.

"Well it's payback you spoiled his," Seiya said slyly, and she turned and glared then stuck out her tongue.

~~~§§§

"Sure you can," Michiru assured her.

"No I can't; they'll laugh," she protested.

"They're just happy for you," Michiru grinned, "We all are, come on. You'll have to come out of here sooner or later," she informed her, and Ami knew she was right. She nodded weakly, and they walked out and was greeted by an anxious looking Taiki.

"I'm fine," she assured him walking out to see the others who were definitely holding back laughs and sly comments.

"Not a word," she warned, and they nodded but Usagi couldn't help herself and laughed.

Ami put her face in her hands, but Taiki put a hand on her shoulder, and she was comforted, "Okay Usagi-chan I give in, go ahead."

"Good for you Ami-chan!" Usagi squealed much to Ami's surprise and came over and embraced her friend taking her from Taiki's grasps.

Ami tried not to look startled as she hugged her friend back but obviously she was, "Thank you Usagi-chan," she whispered tears coming to her eyes, "You don't know how much that means to me."

After a long silence they all nodded to Usagi's outburst, "Want to get some ice cream?!"

They walked out talking and laughing as Taiki slipped his hand around Ami's, and she smiled up at him. 

The other two couldn't help but look at Taiki wistfully, but they managed smiles for him.

Okay if you've stuck with me this long could you stand another chapter? I still have some *ahem* unfinished business to attend to in tying this story off. Any suggestions? Usagi/Seiya? Usagi/Mamoru? And then there's the thing with Minako and Yaten. Yes? No? I'd be glad to hear any feedback at all. Thanks!


	13. An Ending

*okay for all of you who want to kill me now this HAS ALWAYS been a Usagi/Seiya fic. I was just keeping you on your toes to see what you'd say. Anyway I don't know if you've noticed but I DON'T LIKE Mamoru I don't like him at all. He's always really cruel to Usagi, sorry to any of you who are fans. So anyway I'm sorry if I gave any of you heart attacks*

Chapter 13 An Ending

"Hey Odango," Seiya said softly as she walked into class. He seemed unusually down.

"What's wrong Seiya?" Usagi asked taking her normal seat in front of him.

"Actually," he stopped himself, "It's nothing," he dismissed it, and Usagi began to twist the ring around her finger nervously.   

He scowled at it subconsciously and blurted out, "So you really love this guy huh?"

Usagi looked up quickly, "What?" she whispered, and he looked down.

"G…gomen I don't mean to intrude," he apologized.

"It's okay," Usagi smiled and turned around again.

"You still didn't answer my question," he said softly, and she turned around again and looked into his eyes. They were almost pleading with her. She wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Actually," she began, and a glimmer of hope sprung up in those eyes, "I do," she stopped herself, and he looked down then looked up and smiled that infamous smile at her.

"It's important to have someone to love," he nodded, and she smiled and turned back around and put her head on her desk. Everyone assumed she was just tired but truly she was ashamed. Why couldn't she just tell him? He deserved to know the truth, but then what of Chibi-usa?

~~~§§§

"Minako," Yaten caught her after school.

"Yaten?" she asked surprised.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" he inquired, and she nodded and told the others she'd catch up with them soon. He took her into the shade near the school and after fending off screaming fans had a minute to be alone with her. Minako blushed thinking that Yaten wanted to spend time with her and not all the other girls who had just ambushed him. He reached out and took her hand, and she blushed harder feeling the warmth he brought. She looked down and let her hair cover her eyes and her blush. He looked worried and almost dropped her hand but found he couldn't move. 

"Um…" she looked up, and her blush got fiercer as she looked down again. 

"Minako," he said softly barely able to speak, "I know I haven't been at all kind to you, but I thought that…" he stopped how could he say this in a way that she didn't despise him?

She looked up and her blush was gone, now she looked extremely curious and extremely eager.

"What I'm trying to say is…do you forgive me? And if you do is there anyway possible that you could maybe want to…go out with me some time?" there, it was out, he winced as she looked shocked, "If you say no that's okay, I mean it's not okay, but I don't want you to feel obligated or anything," he added quickly, and she looked even more shocked.

"Why would I say that?" she burst out then blushed and looked down, "I mean I'd be happy to go out with you, honored," she looked back up, and he was grinning.

"That's great, how about this weekend?" 

"I'm free," she waited for the next move.

He was hesitant but slowly took another step forward and reached in and kissed her softly, "I never wanted to hurt you."

The blush was back as she managed to stutter, "Uh…I…know," and laugh hesitantly. They walked from the shadows and saw Usagi standing there smiling viciously.

"Mina-chan and Yaten!" she screamed, and Minako covered her mouth with a hand.

"Usagi-chan!" she screamed, and Usagi struggled free.

"Sitting in a tree…" she ranted as Minako chased after her determined to stop the childish game.

Yaten watched amused and saw that Taiki and Ami were walking up to them, hand in hand followed by Rei and Makoto. 

They heard bits of Usagi's ranting and saw Taiki watching with a smug look and got the picture.

"Well, well, well," Rei grinned evilly.

"We're the only ones left!" Makoto whined.

"It's obvious that they're saving the best for last," Rei threw her hair behind her (obviously this is anime-based)

Makoto still looked a bit sulky but didn't complain; she was happy for her friends.

"What is this?" Seiya asked walking behind them and seeing the commotion.

"Usagi-chan is bothering Mina-chan by teasing about her and Yaten-san," Ami answered politely.

He looked bewildered then suddenly had something much better to do and scampered away.

The senshi watched him curiously as he walked away slowly with his head down.

"Seiya?" Usagi stopped and watched him go, "Seiya!" she shouted after him and ran to catch up.

Yaten tried to hide a scowl, "She better not hurt him," he muttered, and Minako looked at him curiously.

"Why would Usagi-chan hurt him?" she asked.

He was startled by her voice; he hadn't known she was standing beside him since Usagi had chased after Seiya. This was going to take some explaining, "Taiki?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Taiki asked them, and they nodded solemnly, "Then I guess we have no choice but to tell you. You can't repeat this anywhere though," he couldn't help but feel as if he was selling his friend out. The senshi deserved an explanation and maybe, just maybe, Usagi felt something she was hiding. Something one of the senshi knew? He felt it deep in his stomach and that feeling alone pushed him into telling them.

~~~§§§

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked Seiya curiously.

"Oh nothing," he smiled at her softly.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, you can tell me Seiya I won't laugh," she assured him.

"It's not laughing I'm worried about," he muttered, and she looked even more intrigued. 

"Please tell me," she begged, and the way she looked at him tore the words from his throat.

"I like you Odango, I like you a lot, I…" he stopped himself from using the word.

She looked shocked, then horrified, "Seiya…I…"

"I didn't expect you to say anything back…I know you're destined to be with him and everything so I didn't expect anything. Just please don't act weird around me okay? I want us to still be friends."

She nodded numbly and then turned in the other direction and ran as far as she could get away from him.

He watched her go slowly, then turned and hit the tree behind him, "Dammit!" he put his head in his arms and let a few tears fall, "Damn this…" 

~~~§§§

She didn't know where she was headed all she knew was that she was going to get away from this, from all this. She was destined to marry Mamoru, she had a daughter with him, but now… now everything was different. She knew, she knew everything. How could she look at him the same? How could she look into those desperate hungry eyes and say something so normal…so… she stopped and looked back. She didn't know where she was now, she was away. She was where she wanted to be, away from him, away from all this, but then she stopped. Did she truly want to be away from him?

~~~§§§

"So all this time?" Minako whispered having heard the story of Seiya's love for their Princess.

"All this time he's been hiding?"

The other two nodded.

"And this is what he was searching for?" Ami whispered, there was something hiding in her eyes. 

"Yes," Taiki said hesitantly, "Is there something you're not telling us Ami-chan?" that extra affection had been quickly added.

"Uh…" she looked up and shook her head, but… "Hai," she sighed, and they all looked intrigued.

"Well…" Rei was a bit short, and she sighed and began the story of the night at her house when Usagi had sprawled into her room crying…

~~~§§§

"Seiya," she caught him breathless; it had begun to rain and her clothes were getting wet.

"Odango," he said softly as he spun, and she looked at him with those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers.

"Seiya, ashiteru!" she shouted, and he was taken back.

"What?" he whispered.

"Ashiteru," she said quietly looking down, "I couldn't say anything, because… because of Chibi-usa-chan, and Mamo-chan. I love Chibi-usa-chan more than anything, but Mamo-chan isn't the one I love," she said it almost shyly, "But I can't hide from my heart anymore. I know that no matter what Chibi-usa will always stay with me because I don't think that destiny would play out like that. No one would dare touch her," she was confident in the destiny that had controlled her life.

"But what if something happens to her? I couldn't be blamed for that. I couldn't see you in pain," he told her gently and turned.

"But you'll see me hurt if you leave me here!" she shouted, and he turned again. Now she was drenched, it was pouring but nothing else seemed to matter except the two of them.

"And of Mamoru? What of him? He is the Prince of the Earth. You two were destined to be together, you will never be Queen," he whispered.

"I will always be Queen of the moon," she said quietly, "And nothing matters to me, except you, my friends and Chibi-usa-chan. Mamoru will understand; he doesn't love me. I know he doesn't; he would be better off with someone he truly loves as I would."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything then," Usagi walked up to him and kissed him cautiously. He couldn't stand it any longer, and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately with all the desire he had had since the moment he laid eyes on her. When 

they broke away they were both soaked but love shone in both their eyes.

"Ashiteru Odango," he whispered, and she smiled.

"Ashiteru Seiya…"

~~~§§§

She was nervous as she sat in the airport waiting for him to arrive home. How was she going to say this? What was he going to do? She fidgeted with her skirt nervously. 

"Usako?" he asked softly, and she jumped up startled.

"Mamo-chan," she smiled at him weakly.

"What's wrong?" he inquired setting down his bag.

"Nothing nothing, well how was your trip?" she questioned standing up.

"Beautiful, the water is gorgeous, you would have loved it," he told her, and she smiled. 

Are you going to do it or not? She demanded of herself. No time like the present, it lectured. Okay okay okay, she scolded and looked at him, "We need to talk about something," she told him, and he looked worried but said nothing.

"Okay, come on," he picked up his bag and took her hand with the other. They walked from the airport and got a taxi back to his apartment. He let her in and put his bag in his room before putting on a kettle. As he brought the tea out to her he saw that she sat on edge on his couch. He gave her a cup and took the other for himself knowing somewhere that he was going to need it to soothe his nerves.

"What did you want to talk about?" he began, and she looked at him before taking a sip of tea trying desperately to stop her hands from shaking.

"About you and I. Do you love me?" she was being blunt, but she thought that maybe she would get the truth this way.

He sighed and set the cup of tea down, "I've been thinking we should talk about that too. I know that we're destined to be together…"

"I don't think that we should let destiny control our lives," she said straight out.

"What about Chibi-usa-chan? We can't just let her fade out; I know this sounds awful, but we have to put up with one another. We will learn to love each other in time. I already do, just not maybe as you'd like sometimes," he said gently; he didn't want to see her cry.

"I don't think that I can do this. I believe that Chibi-usa-chan will still exist. She has existed so far, even after…" Usagi stopped when his eyes narrowed.

"Is there someone else?" he demanded seeming angry.

"Not exactly, but I'd like there to be. There's someone that I love, and I think that he loves me too, actually I know he does. He told me, and still Chibi-usa-chan is here. Something is holding her here, something beyond you and I," she tried to explain, but he just stared at her.

He had never thought that she had eyes for anyone but him. He was surprised and a bit angry; he had every right to be, "You would risk Chibi-usa on some instinct?" he was angry, but it seemed Chibi-usa was not the subject anymore. She was what they spoke, but the anger lie deeper. He felt that he had been betrayed, and somewhere they both knew that Chibi-usa would be completely safe and unharmed by this.

"I would never risk Chibi-usa for anything, but I will not stand by while my happiness is ripped away!" she shouted back for once sounding strong, and intelligent. 

He calmed some and his fists unclenched themselves, "If only there was some way to be sure… some way to know…"

~~~§§§

Chibi-usa sat on her bed looking out the window; she felt a surge of power and then looked up to see Sailor Pluto standing in front of her.

"Small Lady," her voice was like a ghosts a whisper, strong but gentle.

"Sailor Pluto!" Chibi-usa shouted jumping from the bed and running to the sailor senshi.

"It's time I explain some things to you," Sailor Pluto said softly, and she began without having to hear Chibi-usa's answer, "You were born of your mother and father who both love you very much. They love each other too, but not as much as you may assume. They both had chances at happiness that they passed by because of their duties to the earth. Now, here in the past, they are realizing that this was one of their worst mistakes. They don't want to endanger you, but they don't want to be unhappy. That's why now, I'm going to give you a new life, a new memory. You will not know of your old life, only of your new, and your new will be happier. You will be close to the King of the Earth, but only close, never related. Your father and mother will love each other more than life itself and you will be happier. Please Small Lady you must understand," Pluto begged, and Chibi-usa nodded weakly. She never thought that her parents, that they didn't love each other. All those memories… but before she had a chance to think back there was a blinding white light, and she woke up a new person entirely. Her hair was the same cotton pink, her eyes the same fiery red, but her memories were different. She still acted exactly like her mother, but her father's traits shone in her as well. She struggled up and went off in search of something to eat; she was hungry. 

~~~§§§

Usagi was just leaving when Ami walked up the road followed by a pink haired girl, "Chibi-usa-chan!" Usagi said delighted, and Mamoru saw them on the balcony then rushed out to greet them.

"Usagi-chan, something _really_ weird is going on. Chibi-usa," she looked down at the little girl, "Who's your father?"

"Don't be silly!" Chibi-usa scolded, "How can you not know who my father is?"

This was not precisely the Chibi-usa they all knew. She was the same, but different. Her voice was different, and her expressions were all new.

"Hello Mamoru-san," she bowed to him, and he was caught off guard as the other two turned eyes to him.

"Hello Chibi-usa-chan," he smiled at her.

"Is this the proof we needed?" Usagi asked softly suddenly understanding as Sailor Pluto appeared in front of them.

"This Princess, is the result of your strong heart and true love. She is no longer the daughter of the King of the Earth, she is your daughter. Crystal Tokyo has changed as well, but the improvements are only good," she assured them.

"Is her father who I think it is?" Usagi blushed.

"And who is ruling Crystal Tokyo?" Mamoru added.

"Her father will be known when it is time; I think you have had enough of knowing destinies in advance. Crystal Tokyo is being run by the Moon Princess and the King of the Earth in mutual harmony. You are not married but get along well and rule together graciously," Pluto explained, and Chibi-usa looked up at her.

"May I go home soon? I miss Aiko and Aranami," she said quietly, and Pluto smiled.

"You may go home as soon as you wish," she told her, and Chibi-usa grinned then turned to the others.

"I'll see you soon!" she shouted and held up her time key as she disappeared back home.

"Aiko? Aranami?" Usagi asked, and Pluto smiled.

"Sailor Venus' daughter Aiko, and Sailor Mercury's daughter Aranami," Pluto told her, and their jaws dropped.

"Oh dear," Ami whispered blushing.

"So this means that we're not together anymore?" Mamoru asked quietly, and Usagi turned back to him.

"Does this bother you?"

He shook his head, "I guess not, I mean I want you to be happy, and obviously Chibi-usa is safe. There seems no reason…" he stopped because she was hugging him.

"Thank you Mamo-chan! I knew you'd be understanding!" she turned and ran as Ami followed her telling her how rude it was to run off without saying goodbye.

"I will be leaving as well," Pluto bowed, and he smiled at her as she too left and left him a bit confused but the feeling was mutual. He didn't love Usagi, and now, now he was free to find the one he did love.

~~~§§§

"Seiya," Usagi walked into the apartment he shared with the others. They were gone, but it was light in the apartment. She figured he was home and stepped inside.

"Odango," he grinned at her, but it was weak. He was worried at how it went.

"Seiya, Chibi-usa is safe! Something happened I don't know what, but she exists in the future even though Mamo-chan and I we broke up, but now…now everything is perfect!" she ran to his arms and felt her pulse race as he whispered in her ear and pulled her close to his strong body. He kissed her hungrily and then let her down a bit squeezing her tight, "No, now everything is perfect," he whispered, and she smiled and waited for him to kiss her again hoping this feeling would never end…

*Okay so that's it! How did you like it? Good? Bad? This is the last chance to review mind you before this story fades into the black hole that is fanfiction.net ^.^ hint, hint…* 


End file.
